First Touch
by Dani Kin
Summary: The best part of a new relationship is all the first little moments, sweet and sexy. And Roxanne is slowly easing Megamind into having a sexual relationship.
1. First Touch

_So this. This is one of the new things I'm working on. It's not a multi-chapter fic really, and it's not even truly a series. I'm calling it a sequence. It's going to be a several fics in this vein, all about the first sexual experiences that MM/RR have in their new relationship. I'm calling it the First sequence (because I suck at titles) and each title will have the word First in it._

_So here you go, have at._

_Title : First Touch_

_Summary : The best part of a new relationship is all the first little moments, sweet and sexy. Roxanne wants her boyfriend to sleep over but sleeping will have to wait when she finds out how much he likes having her snuggled up to him._

_Pairing : Megamind/Roxanne_

_Rating : M/NC-17_

_Warnings : Here, have a handjob. Oh and this sex is super mushy and sweet._

_Author Notes : Some people were talking about the Equestrianator on the LJ comm and unintentionally provided me with the missing piece this fic needed. 3 You guys are awesome._

* * *

><p>"Mmmmm," Roxanne let out a happy little sound as she shifted slightly.<p>

She was warm and comfortable and she knew exactly where she was. She was curled on her side, arms resting on her boyfriend's waist, her forehead resting against his as they cuddled on her bed. She was happy - wait scratch that. Beyond happy. Somewhere closer to the vicinity of blissful.

But what time was it anyway? She shifted her head a bit to see her alarm clock. Ugh, almost midnight. They had fallen asleep on her bed again. The last thing she remembered was talking and laughing,

The subject of discussion tonight? The Equestrianator.

"You have to admit that it looked a little like a unicorn. You just have to," she argued pointedly.

"It was not a unicorn! It was a robot of unspeakable evil with a terrifying drill-like spike made to terrorize the populace Miss Ritchie!" he said with a goofy smile, wiggling his fingers at her the way he used to when she was tied to a chair as he was describing his latest evil plot.

"Yeah sweetie? You dangled me from a robot unspeakable evil that looked like it was straight out of Robot Unicorn Attack," she countered and he nearly doubled over laughing. "What's so funny?" she cocked her head at him. He wheezed for a moment then regained the ability to speak.

"Right before I made the Equestriantor I was playing that game. A lot," he choked out and she couldn't hold in a giggle of her own.

"I told you! Unicorn! I knew it!" she pointed at him, her own giggles feeding off his, creating a sort of laughing frenzy.

"ALLLLLWAYS," he crooned at her and she joined in "I WANT TO BEEEE WITH YOUUUU-" and they sang until they got to the 'harmony harmony' part and then they were laughing so hard they fell over on her bed. Where they proceeded to laugh and kiss and tickle each other, then the laughter getting quieter and quieter until the conversation moved to more serious topics. Then her snuggling up to him. And him saying he should go home. But he didn't move and then there was just blissful calm.

She looked over at him. Yep. He was out like a light. This wasn't the first time this had happened, that their excited desire to talk for hours had eventually petered out with neither wanting to actually pull the plug. Just last week she had dragged herself out of the lair at about this time of night to crash in her own bed. But it had felt empty without him. And she couldn't deny that she liked having him here tonight, or that she knew she would rest peacefully and totally in his slender blue arms if he stayed. Or that having him here in her bed, even if it was just to sleep, was so sexy to her.

She considered letting him sleep like that, on top the blankets, with his large blue head down near the foot of her bed and his socked feet grazing her headboard. But she would want her pillow or else her neck would be stiff as hell tomorrow. And maybe he would want one too. And if he was going to spend the night here for the first time, she wanted it to be because he chose to, not because she just let him zonk out.

She reached over and stroked his cheek softly, cupping his firm jaw line and running her thumb over his cute little goatee.

"Megamind. I think you should wake up sweetie," she said tenderly. His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at her in a sleepy daze and she recognized a flicker of confusion.

"Oh no," he muttered and yawned. "Did I fall asleep again?"

"We," she corrected. "We fell asleep again."

"Ugh," he groaned and stretched. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," she leaned in and kissed him softly on his warm blue lips. "I like it when we sleep together. We should do it more." He closed his eyes and held her tight for a moment, like he wanted to say something important but didn't.

Instead when he spoke he simply said "I should go. Or else I'll wrap the invisible car around a tree getting back to the Lair."

But still he didn't move. And Roxanne decided this was as good a moment as any.

"Why don't you just stay here?" she asked. "It's late and you're tired. And I wouldn't mind it you know." She gave him a coy smile. He looked at her with a furrowed brow.

"I don't have any pajamas. Or a toothbrush."

"Can you just sleep in your suit? Or else you can borrow a shirt from me. And I have an extra toothbrush you can have. You… you could keep it here," she offered up, it sounding more nervous coming out of her mouth then it sounded in her mind. She didn't want to pressure him, but she didn't want him to go. He seemed to consider her proposal before he spoke again.

"I can sleep in my undersuit. It's the layer underneath. My suit." He stammered out. "If that's ok?"

"Of course," she responded with a smile. "Why wouldn't it be?"

He blushed. "Well it's what I wear. Under my suit. It would be like… sleeping in my underwear," he confessed.

That made her smile. He will still so hesitant about certain things, and anything sexual was high on the list. But that was ok. She was willing to take it slow. She pulled herself away from him and sat up.

"I just want you to stay the night with me. You could wear a paper bag for all I care," she joked, trying to diffuse his nervousness. And it worked, he smiled and sat up.

She got up and opened her pj drawer. Usually she slept in a tight tank top and underwear but she wasn't sure that was right for his first sleepover. Instead she pulled out a peach nightie. Yes. It showed some cleavage but it would completely cover her butt. She headed for the bathroom to change and when she came back, was surprised to find him still fully clothed. His jaw seemed to drop at her choice of nighttime attire and she couldn't deny being a little pleased by that revelation.

"Umm can you help me with this? It has a zipper in the back that I can't quite reach," he confessed.

"How do you get dressed?" she asked quizzically.

"Brainbots," he shrugged.

She ran her hands along his back and felt for the small concealed zipper there. She drew it down slowly and saw what he meant by undersuit. It was a thin black spandex-like material. She watched him peel the outer layer off his arms and then look at her shyly before unzipping his leather pants and sliding them down his legs. Finally he removed his thin black socks.

And stood before her nervously in what he considered his underwear. She looked him over.

"I have never seen your feet before," she remarked, breaking the tension.

"Really? Well, I mean, when would you?" He stumbled and then smiled. "I have no idea how I could have worked that into a kidnapping."

"Me either. Huh." She said, unable to tear her eyes from his ten slender blue toes.

"Is that good huh or a bad huh?" he asked and reached out for her.

"Just a huh kind of huh," she looked up. "Is it weird if I tell you that you have cute toes?"

He snorted. "Of all the things you've said to me in the last two months, that is truly one that I never even remotely considered that someone would ever say to me." She frowned. "That is a good thing Roxanne. You can call any part of me cute any time you want to."

"Ok," she relaxed, and put her hands on his waist. "Megamind?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think I'm tired anymore," she confessed.

"Me either," he replied and then rocked her back and forth with a familiar antsy energy. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Let's get into bed and we see if feel sleepy?" she suggested and turned down the covers and crawled into the left-hand side of the bed. He tentatively got into the right side and laid on his side to look at her.

She instinctively reached out for him and pulled him closer to the middle, closer to her. Once he got there he met her with a kiss and she felt the warm butterflies in her stomach. She tried to get comfortable but something about his body language wasn't quite right. He was curling himself at an odd angle. She tried again to pull him close, this time sliding her thigh up against his.

And that was when she felt it - his firm erection pressing against her leg. His whole body went rigid. She looked up at his face and he looked embarrassed. She relaxed her leg so it grazed slightly against him again and now he looked terrified.

"Hey. Don't be embarrassed." She tried to smile at him but he closed his eyes like he wanted to fall into a hole and die.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, eyes still squeezed shut.

"For what?" she asked, legitimately baffled.

"Honestly?" he opened his eyes, staring into her own with a conflicted expression. "I have no idea. I just feel like I should apologize."

"Well you don't need to. It's nice actually." She pressed herself against his hardness, burying her face in his neck and letting her imagination run wild for a moment to think about what he looked like without the undersuit. "It's nice to know that you actually want me."

Suddenly his hands were at her shoulders pulling her back to look at him. "You don't think I want you?" He was completely flabbergasted.

"I hoped," she said slowly. "But you never said…. and I didn't want to pressure you…" She trailed off.

"God Roxanne I want you so much," he shook his head. "How could I not want you? I think about you all the time. You….." He didn't seem to know how to finish that thought but his eyes were wide and elated.

A big grin blossomed across her face and she kissed him hard on the mouth, stopping only a moment to nuzzle his large blue forehead with her own. He responded by giving her sweet kisses in return and sucking her bottom lip in that way he did - the way that turned her on more than he could know.

That was it. Her mind was made up.

She reached out and ran her hand gently over the firm length in his suit.

He gasped and his eyes got wide in nervous surprise. She continued to move her hand slowly over his straining erection, and looked deeply in his anxious eyes. He looked like he was afraid she would stop at any moment, but when that didn't happen, he simply looked torn between pleasure and nervousness.

"I've never done this before with someone…" he started to say awkwardly.

"I know." She said reassuringly, still moving her hand against him in a slow rhythm.

"I just don't know what to do," he confessed, biting his lower lip, clearly embarrassed at his lack of experience.

"Here, put your hand on top of mine," she instructed and he cautiously complied. "It's easier if you show me what you like. Can you do that?" He nodded and cupped her hand in his own.

Slowly he moved her hand to lightly stroke himself over the top of the thin back material. He breathed slow shallow breaths as he rhythmically ran their hands from base to tip. She met his eyes with her own and smiled to reassure him. He blushed and gave her an adorable little smile back.

Then he became a little bolder, gripping her hand harder and she instinctively matched the stronger grip on his cock. He inhaled sharply and his eyes fluttered closed for a moment. It was the sexiest thing she had seen in a long time.

"How does this undersuit thingy come off?" she purred at him. She wanted so much to actually see him, to actually grasp his blue flesh. His eyes flew open wide and he looked nervous again.

"Umm, the whole thing stretches down… or else there is a hidden fly right over here," and he placed her hand off to the left-hand side. She considered the choice carefully. As much as she wanted to see him fully naked, just being touched was already new enough. Baby steps.

So she slid her hand into the hidden flap. She grasped his naked cock with her hand for the first time and couldn't hold back her smile. He stiffened his back and inhaled sharply at the direct contact.

He was so hard, but the skin felt silky and smooth and warm to the touch. She also felt the dribble of pre-cum on the tip and for a moment she longed to take him in her mouth and taste him until he exploded. But slow, she needed to take him slow, she reminded herself.

Instead she coaxed him out of the secret folds, then turned down the blankets. She looked down to see her sexy blue boy for the first time.

He was thicker then she had imagined given his lanky frame, but still slender and long. The skin was a slightly darker shade of blue than the rest of him and he had no pubic hair. The head of his cock was flushed a color somewhere between lavender and pink, matching the blush on his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Then there were two perfectly normal looking testicles, except for the lack of hair and the fact that they were a dark blue.

Once she had taken him in, she looked up at his face, where he looked nervous and terrified once again. She beamed at him. He was so sexy, letting her touch him like this. Being exposed for the first time.

She gave him a gentle squeeze and leaned closer, kissing him tenderly on his lips to banish his nerves. He was surprised to receive the kiss, but returned it, feeding off her tenderness and she felt him relax. They shared long luscious kisses, her tongue massaging and reassuring his as her hand explored up and down his member. It was beautiful but it wasn't enough. She could tell he was still holding back and she wanted more.

She moved into his neck and buried her face in it as she licked and sucked, still keeping a gentle stroke on his throbbing length. He began to moan softly and writhe next to her, from which action she wasn't entirely sure.

"You have a beautiful cock," she whispered in his ear. "It's very very sexy." His only reply was a sudden intake of breath and the excited twitch of his penis in her hand. He pressed it firmly into her palm and started to make the most intriguing little noises. Little murmurs and hisses that let her know how much he enjoyed her simple touch.

Then his hand curled back around hers to show her how to stoke himself harder. And she spread her fingers wide, allowing him to lace his own with hers. Only this time instead of simple pets, she grasped his cock firmly in a fist.

They began to beat out an increasingly faster rhythm, pink and blue fingers working together to make him gasp and shudder as they pleasured him.

A murmur of "Yes, oh you're so sexy" slipped past her lips amid his vocal little sounds. She wasn't sure if he had heard her, but then he leaned in to moan against her neck. "It's all you Roxanne. It's all because of you. You make me so hard. You have for so long."

"Mmm," she gave a happy little hum. "I like that." And she kissed him hard on the mouth, this time her tongue sloppy and looking to challenge him, not reassure. She felt him smile in the kiss as he rose to the challenge and they licked and nipped at each other's lips with raising tension.

Then she removed her hand from his and brought it up to her face, spitting a little in her palm. He watched her curiously and then she returned it to its rightful place on his cock. Now it was a bit easier to stroke him harder.

She focused her attentions on grasping and pulling his head, where she found dribbles of pre-cum on the tip waiting for her. She swiped them with her thumb and spread the wetness on the head, teasing the slit and causing him to wrap an arm around her and grab her nightie in a clenched fist.

She grasped him firmly in her hand and moved her wet thumb so it circled against the sensitive spot on the ridge where his head met his shaft. He let out a guttural sound and threw his head back.

"Oh don't stop. Please don't stop Roxanne," he begged.

"I'm not going to stop until you come for me Megamind."

At that statement his hips began to buck and he started to instinctively fuck her wet little hand.

She couldn't smile any wider. He was so sexy like this, letting himself go for the first time, letting himself be touched for the first time. She started to grip him harder, making a tight fist for him to thrust into. And thrust he did.

He pressed his length as far as he could into her grasp, then reared back, allowing her to squeeze the tip and get more pre-cum to lubricate her hand before thrusting again. His hand gripped her hip as she worked him harder and harder. She nuzzled his taut face while she stroked and planted open-mouthed kisses on his neck as he writhed next to her. She found herself spellbound watching his blue cock slide in and out of her own peach grasp.

And as she listened to his delicious gasps and noises, her mind flooded with luring promises of the future.

Oh the things she wanted to do to this boy. She wanted to suck him and lick him, tease him and tongue him, pull him deep inside her and then ride him at a gallop. She wanted to teach him the best way to lick her to waves of orgasms and how to tease her entrance with this hard blue cock until she begged. She wanted him to fuck her in the shower, soapy and wet and slippery and wild. She wanted to tie him down as exquisite payback for all the times he kidnapped her, so she could play the villain and have him completely at her mercy. She wanted him to flip her over and go at her roughly from behind so hard that she could barely walk the next day. And she wanted to make love to him - patiently and lusciously so he would know how completely and totally she did love him now. She wanted him. She wanted that cock and knew she was going to get it.

Because all that passion and promise was there in every thrust, every stroke, and every moan as she gave her inexperienced boy his very first hand job.

Without warning he came right in her hand, gasping and throwing his head back. She felt his cock twitch as he gushed and moaned her name, and she continued to stroke him until he finally finished. Her hand was drenched in his cum and a little had splashed on her nightie as well. And it was amazing.

He exhaled a deep breath he had clearly been holding for a while and she drank in his face. He was so goddamn beautiful like this, in the haze right after pleasure, an ecstatic grin on his face. She returned the smile.

"You did so good," she purred. He blushed.

He was still so susceptible to that word – good. Years of being bad and now that was the best compliment she could give him. And she knew it. There was another long quiet moment between them, her hand still curled around his flaccid penis until she finally pulled it away.

"We should go get you cleaned up," he said awkwardly. "I'm sorry I ruined your pajamas."

"Shh you. There is no ruining. I'm so happy you came for me. I don't care about the pajamas." She gave him a thousand watt smile and he blushed again.

She carefully peeled back the last of the covers with her clean hand. They got out of bed and headed to the bathroom together.

Once they got there, her curiosity got the better of her and she made sure he was watching as she brought her cum covered hand up to her mouth and licked the sticky palm.

"Mmmmm."

He tasted the way he smelled - rich and musky and sweet, only stronger. And the little taste only increased her anticipation for the moment when he would let her taste him fully. She caught his gaze, which was agape in shock and wonder, his eyebrows up practically to his forehead. She couldn't suppress the giggle. Then his shock melted into laughter of his own.

"I can't believe you just did that," he said with a chortle.

"Oh you better believe it. Whenever you want it Megs. You let me know and I'll be there."

"Do you mean that?" he said with a playful smile.

"Yep." And she turned to finally wash her hands. Once they were clean she examined the cum stain on her nightie. Oh that would come out easily in the wash. She looked at him wiping the small splashes on his undersuit with a damp washcloth.

A wicked thought crossed her mind and without warning she stripped off the garment and threw it in the hamper in the corner of the bathroom, before walking topless back into the bedroom and pulling a nearly threadbare tank top out of the drawer. When she turned he was leaning in the doorway smirking at her.

"What?" she asked innocently, standing there in nothing but her underwear.

"You are evil you know Miss Ritchie."

She giggled. Miss Ritchie. Like this was kidnapping. Though she couldn't remember a kidnapping where she had been topless. She just smiled and struck a pose at him.

"Like what you see?" she teased. He quickly crossed the room and wrapped her in a big hug, twirling her around with glee. Then he kissed her, deeply, passionately. The kind of kiss that made her knees weak and her head spin and made her want to never stop kissing him because his kisses were more valuable then air. The kind of kisses that made her erotic imagination short-circuit, desperately wondering if he would be this intense of a lover when she finally had him.

Then she pulled the tank top on over her head and they crawled back into bed. They settled back into the middle together and surprised her by pulling her in for a kiss that seemed almost nervous. When they parted she kissed his cheek and forehead tenderly.

"Big night for you, eh?"

He let out a sound that was both a sigh and a giggle. "Yeah. You could say that. I guess this changes things for us? Now that we're… you know…." He looked bashfully at her.

"Hey," she touched his face tenderly. "We'll go slow. No rushing. I want to take my time and savor you ok?" He blushed hard at that.

Then she was surprised as he moved his head down to nestle his chin on the top of her breast and the rest of his giant blue head against her shoulder with a happy hum. She wiggled until she was comfortable and wrapped an arm around his back and he responded by draping a lanky blue arm over her waist. This was nice, she thought as she drifted off into peaceful sleep.


	2. First Try

_Title : First Try_

_Rating : M/NC-17 (GTFO kids)  
><em>

_Word Count : 6,600_

_Summary : A make out session turns into so much more when Megamind tries his hand at pleasing Roxanne for the very first time._

* * *

><p>"Miss Pascal, I ahh..."<br>"I know. I want you too."  
>In the movie Ana whatever's character kissed Will Ferrell's with gusto.<p>

But Megamind wasn't paying attention to that. At all. Not even a little. And he was pretty sure Roxanne wasn't either. Probably because they had been too busy furiously making out and dry humping on her couch for the better portion of an hour.

His slender blue hands were running up and down her neck and getting tangled in her hair as his mouth clashed against hers. Their lips pulled and tugged and sucked the other one's recklessly, unable to get enough as they teased and battled for supremacy.

His hands were all over her and still a part of him was giggling on the inside, amazed that he not only was allowed to touch her like this but that it was encouraged. And that he was getting good at it. He was learning all these little ways she liked to be touched and kissed and learning what she liked to to do to him.

She had him pinned beneath her - his slim hips between her thick thighs and she used the position to her advantage, to wrench herself away from his lips and instead make another pass at his long slender neck. He shuddered as soon as her lips touched the sensitive skin there, moaning as she lightly licked and nipped him. He bucked underneath her little teases until she abruptly pulled her mouth away, leaving him straining to have her back.

He opened his eyes and let them plead with her to return to him. She leaned in like she might, her lips coming closer to meet his, but at the last second she smiled and moved away.

Instead she buried her face in his neck roughly, sucking his thin tendons hard enough to add more purple hickies those from earlier. He couldn't hold back a throaty growl and was silently grateful that he was known for wearing high collars.

She moved to kiss the nape of his neck and he tilted his head back to give her more access. She eagerly took advantage of it. She kissed his Adam's apple and then moved to licking the full length of his neck from collarbone to earlobe as he hissed "Yess Roxanne, oh yesss".

But oh no, it was time for him to show this temptress that she was not the only one who could tease. He smirked a little as one of his hands slid down into her jeans to cup her generous ass, groping it shamelessly and pulling her closer to grind her body against the rock-hard erection in his suit.

Pretty impressive considering a few weeks ago he had been too afraid to let her know he even had an erection.

And now she was rolling her hips against his cock, writhing and humping him like he imagined she would if there were no clothes between them. It was exquisite torture.

How did she know all the right ways to make him feel fantastic? He knew the answer to that. She had lovers before him. She knew how to do things.

And he had been thinking about that a lot lately, since that first night she had stroked him to orgasm without even flinching at his blue alien anatomy. She had been so wonderful, so incredibly sexy with him since that night. She acted like it was hard for her to keep her hands off him every time they were alone, and he loved it. He'd spent a lifetime chasing all the wrong kinds of attention and now he had all her attention turned on him. It was blissful.

She had given him several of these 'handjobs' now and every time he melted like butter in the sun under her touch. No one had ever made him feel so good. He had never done those kinds of things before and they made Roxanne so happy.

Two nights ago they had been making out much like this, when her hands ventured into his suit to stroke him. And she had whispered "I love to make you come for me". Oh he had blushed so hard at that idea, the idea that she loved it. And he knew she deserved to have that kind of attention lavished on her as well. He had been thinking and wanting for so long and the more time they spent together, the more he wanted to touch her in all the ways he had only dreamed of.

He didn't know how to pleasure her, but the way she was grinding herself against him was a clue that at least he was moving in the right direction. He could tell his hardness teased her, even through two layers of clothing. He wondered how it felt for her, as he continued to pull her body against him, her hips indicating she clearly wanted more friction.

Without warning he wrapped both arms around her back and abruptly sat up, so now she was straddling his lap. He continued to kiss her for a moment, then broke away to stare at her with naked lust in his eyes. This was his moment to ask for the thing he had been hoping and thinking about for so long.

And now that the moment was here, he leaned in, suddenly a little shy. He couldn't quite find the words or look her the eye. And he could tell by the flicker in her eyes that she noticed his bashfulness as her 'nosey reporter' expression spread across her face.

"Tell me what you're thinking in that mega mind of yours," she teased, stroking his cheek.

He took a breath and then it all just rushed out.

"Roxanne... would you let me... I want to make you feel good. The way you make me feel. I want to learn how to please you."

She just blinked at him for a moment and he was afraid she would say no.

"Ok. Yes. That would be yes, I would be happy to show you," she kissed him excitedly all over his face and he beamed. Then they settled into serious kisses. Unlike before when they had been challenging and toying with each other, these kisses were slow and simmering. Passionate yes, but very deliberate.

"Mmmmm this is a good place to start. Kisses," she whispered to him. That made him feel a certain cocky confidence. He was already very good at kissing.

"Put your hands on my hips," she instructed gently and he complied. "Now slide them up my back and take my shirt off." That made his breath hitch. Undressing Roxanne? Right now? She wasn't wasting any time!

Eagerly he did what he was told, pulling the blouse off over her head. Now she was sitting on his lap and he could see her bra in full display, her rounded breasts encased in a shiny blue satin. He tried not to stare but clearly he failed because she gave a little giggle at the awed face he was making.

Then she surprised him with a more insistent kiss and now it seemed like she was rubbing her chest against his.

"Ummm, where do I put my hands?" he asked nervously.

"All over," she replied between firm kisses. "Just touch me all over with your hands. I want to feel them wanting me."

That was easy enough too. He smoothed his palms across her back and let his fingertips graze the edge of her bra straps. Then he ran them down her arms, feeling the firm shoulders and her muscles encased in softness. Her body felt so different from his own, so soft and supple where his was taut and thin. She stopped kissing him long enough to watch him exploring, his hands moving now over her bare hips and belly.

One slender blue finger grazed her belly button curiously and she let out a giggle. "Be careful, that tickles," she warned. He froze for a moment, worried he was ruining the sexy moment by making her laugh. But her smile reassured him and he was able to relax again.

Then his hands were moving up. Up up. Until they were barely cupping her soft round breasts. He hesitated. How often had he forced himself not to look at her shapely chest, especially when a button would come undone or a strap would show during a kidnapping? Touching Roxanne's breasts would be a dream come true and he could hardly believe that he was allowed. He looked at her for permission.

She leaned in and kissed him, which had the distinct advantage of pressing her breasts firmly into his hands. And he took that as a cue to begin to explore them.

The satin of her bra was so smooth and his fingers glided over it without much effort at all. He cupped her breasts more firmly, and experimented with different ways to press and stroke. He caressed them lightly over and over again, noting that the more he touched the more prominent her nipples became. They seemed to possess erectile tissue. Fascinating.

"That feels nice Megamind. You can press harder if you want," she offered. And he did, letting their fullness fill his hands. He kneaded her breasts and sometimes she would let out airy breaths and bite her bottom lip. His heart raced as he took that to mean he was doing a good job.

Then she surprised him, sliding her hands around herself. He watched in fascination as she unclasped her bra, letting it hang on her shoulders.

"I want you to take this off me, sexy," she whispered the challenge.

"Anything you desire, Miss Ritchie," he replied with a seductive smile of his own, so amused by the way she was telling him exactly what to do. His fingers lingered on her nipples for a moment, then he followed her instructions, pulling the garment off her body.

And oh there they were – her breasts so full and inviting. He wanted to bury his face in them and suck and lick her swollen nipples. He had made them so thick with his touch and he imagined sliding them in and out of his lips. His mouth watered a little and Roxanne couldn't help but notice his reaction.

"Be confident," she whispered. "Go for it. You don't need me to tell you what you want to do."

"But this is supposed to be for you?" he asked with a furrowed brow. He didn't want to be selfish. He was supposed to be pleasing her. She chuckled under her breath and shook her head.

"It's for both of us. You know what gets me most excited?" she asked, kissing his cheek playfully. He shook his head.

"Seeing you happy and excited," she replied and kissed the tip of his nose. "Seeing your face light up with that sheer raw enthusiasm of yours. And trust me, there are going to be some things I'll ask you to do that are most definitely all for me," she gave him a wicked grin. "But now I want you to enjoy getting what you want."

What he wanted? Oh, he wanted.

He lunged at her chest so hard he nearly bowled her over. He rubbed his cheek against one breast while his hand squeezed the other, heady with the bliss of getting what he had longed for for so long. Then he opened his mouth and put it on her erect nipple, kissing and suckling with the barest pressure at first then slowly sucking harder and harder.

Her breath hitched and she made soft little noises that made touching her a full sensory experience of sight, touch, taste, and sound. Her breasts were so soft and he felt like he could get completely lost in them. And her skin had this wonderful smell, like the sheets after she spent the night at his place. He couldn't resist licking her nipples too, then placing shy soft little nibbles all over.

And she moaned, low and throaty, and wrapped her hands around his head, pulling him closer than he ever dared to hope. "Yes Megamind, that's good. " He sucked one nipple firmly and used his fingers to mimic the suckling motion on the other breast. His blue fingers were stark against her creamy skin and the flushed pink of the nipple itself and that action elicited another moan. He could get used to this - to making his dreams come true while causing Roxanne to make these delectable noises at the same time.

And now that he came down from his initial euphoria, he started to play a bit. He tweaked her nipple gently then with more firmness before abruptly switching breasts and licking the entire sphere with his strong tongue. He was rewarded with even more happy moaning noises and he felt himself surge with confidence. He kneaded the orb that felt heavy in his hand and flicked the nipple so lightly, barely brushing the very tip of his tongue against it.

"Mmmmm my little tease," she gasped, running her hands all over his large blue head, massaging it and making him feel even more confident.

Confident enough to slide one hand down and into her pants to pet her. She gasped and stared at him with elated wide eyes. Even he was surprised that he had just gone and done it! No worrying or thinking, just touching her. Touching Roxanne.

"Look at my bold boy," she purred, pressing against his hand.

She had so much hair down there! He knew that human females usually did, but he wasn't sure what to do with it all. Hair was still a bit new to him. And it was thick and coarse, not like the silky locks on her head. Hm. Maybe he had gotten himself in a bit too far here. He didn't know what to do with his hand, besides hold it against her soft warmth. He had no idea if that was acceptable or not and felt himself start to panic.

She wasn't blind to his hesitation. She pressed her body against his hand and used her thumb and forefinger to pull his chin up so they were making eye contact.

"That was incredibly sexy. I love it when you're confident," she said. He blushed but also gave her a boyish grin. "Now why don't we get these pants off of me?" she suggested. He could feel his eyes get as wide as dinner plates and his head spun.

Oh gods, Roxanne was going to be completely naked. Here. With him. He had never been completely naked with her. He fought the rising panic that was evident on his face.

"Sweetie if this is too much we can stop right now. It's ok," she said seriously and with tenderness, now cupping his jaw.

"No," he said, shaking his head and looking up at her with pleading eyes. He needed to get a handle on his nerves and make her understand. "You make me feel so good. I want to make you happy like that too."

"You already make me happy Megamind. You do," she stroked his face gently and kissed him softly at the corner of his mouth. His hand was still in her pants but he felt himself relax a bit. "We can keep going but even this much is wonderful," she said with concerned eyes, trying to be clear and not pressure him.

"Show me what to do next," he said firmly, setting aside his own nerves. "You're so beautiful. I just want to know how to do it right."

"Ok, pants off," she said with a cheeky grin and stood up off his lap, removing his hand from her before his fingers could truly explore. She shimmied out of the pants, leaving her underwear on. He reached out for her instinctively, longing to touch the silk of the blue underwear that matched the bra in a crumpled heap on the floor. Instead he rested his hand on her hip.

"When you're ready I want you to take these off me," she instructed with a teasing tone and a devilish grin.

He raised an eyebrow at her. Ooh she was evil! He knew exactly what she was doing; she was challenging him in order to banish his nerves. It was a despicable and underhanded tactic… which was also highly effective. Well. If that was how she wanted to play a game then he was perfectly willing to play along.

His hands ran over her strong hips and down her thighs as she stood there, waiting patiently for him. Suddenly the idea of her naked before him wasn't scary any more. It was just sexy. His fingertips lingered at the elastic waistband and she reached out and caressed his face again with a loving smile. Clearly she didn't doubt that he could do this, and so there was no reason to wait. He had already spent too much of his life waiting.

He slid his blue fingers down along the sides of her panties and pulled them down her thick luscious peach thighs. And leaned in and stared.

There was naked Roxanne just standing in front of him, just like he had imagined in all his loneliest fantasies only more beautiful because she was real and she wanted him, the real him. He wasn't sure he was remembering to breathe. She was so mysterious and intriguing, capturing his curiosity more than any plan or plot or experiment ever hand. He needed to touch her, to understand her, to please her.

And now naked Roxanne was in his lap.

She was kissing him, then he was wrapping his hands around to hold her up by her ass. Her naked body was in his arms and he regretted that he was still wearing his suit. He wished that he was naked too, pressing his blue skin against her creamy peach. His cock twitched at the combination of reality and fantasy, and for a moment he was worried he might come all over the inside of his suit.

She broke the kiss and studied him seriously. Foreplay was over. This was happening.

"Megamind what do you know about human female anatomy?" she asked bluntly. He blushed and stammered.

"I... umm... of course know the basics of most human anatomy... ummm... where things are located and ahhh... what they are there to do?" It was a statement but in his fluster he made it sound like a question. _Focus focus_, he told himself.

"Ok," she nodded. "I just wanted to make sure. This would be easier if we went upstairs," she took his hand and led him up the stairs to her bedroom, leaving the movie still playing downstairs. One they got there, they stood and kissed a little while longer and he let his curious blue hands wander over the curve of her hips, pulling her closer to him. She took him to the bed and lay on her back in the middle. He stretched along her side. How he wished he wasn't wearing his suit so he could be naked alongside her!

They laid there for a quiet moment, and he drank in her beautiful naked body laid forth before him. Then he leaned down to gently lick and suck on one of her nipples. She made that pleasurable sound and ran her hands over his shoulders. He ran a hand down, back through that thick hair, and petted it, suddenly aware of how much warmer her flesh was there than anywhere else.

"Use your fingers to explore. Be gentle and I'll let you know exactly what to do when the time is right." She was beaming at him and again he fed off the knowledge that she had such confidence in him.

He traced a finger against the slit and was surprised to find it sunk easily into the tempting crevice. He continued to move it up and down, his fingertip barely inside. It was like there were layers to her and he wanted to explore and know them all.

When he reached the top she shuddered. That surprised him. There was something different about that spot right there and he repeated the motion. This time she took a deep breath and then bit down on her lip. Fascinating. Now he pressed against it with a bit more pressure.

"You are quite good at being a tease," she said and they shared a smile. Good, she kept telling him he was doing so good. He might not have much in the way of experience but he was still doing good things to her. He touched her there again and this time he looked deep into her eyes, watching her watching him as he watched her make that pleasurable little face.

"If this is teasing," he said slowly, still flicking his finger over that spot, "then why don't you show me how to do it for real?"

She grabbed his hand in hers, and curled her fingers around his. Then she showed him how to press on that sensitive spot, moving the pads of his fingers in slow gentle circles. And then she was making those faces again, and now there were little happy noises as she seemed to melt under his touch. Finally he was able to give her what she deserved.

He continued to make the little circles and now she was wriggling and squeezing her eyes shut. Oh this was delightful! Such a small motion was reaping such magnificent results. He couldn't stop watching the way she murmured and moved against him just from his touch.

Her noises grew louder and her fingers pushed against his insistently, making it clear she wanted faster and more pressure. He gave her what she craved and she let her hand fall away. Then it was just him, flicking and rubbing her as she moaned and a hand reached up to grab his shoulder. Then suddenly she seemed to spasm and shudder and push against him, sliding his hand off that special spot and she called out. He watched her in wondrous fascination. Did she just... his question was answered as soon as she opened her eyes and pulled him down for a deep sweet kiss.

"Mmmmm, good job making me come sexy," she cooed at him and kissed him more.

Wow. He had done it. He couldn't help but beam at her and his smiles made her smile and that made him smile more and then they just sat and giggled together. Then the giggles faded and she pressed her body against his suggestively.

"Are you up for doing some more?" she asked slyly. He looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "You know human women are capable of multiple orgasms right?"

He opened both eyes wide. He did not know that. Huh. That opened up a whole new world of tempting fantasies to make real. He dipped his fingers back along that tempting crease, teasing it as before. She grabbed his hand and pressed it against her hard.

"You don't need to tease me. I'm already ready."

_Ready for what?_he wondered, but before he could ask, she grabbed his other hand as well.

"Here," she said, placing them both on either side of her folds. "Now you can spread them a little." Oh that made him dizzy. Roxanne was spreading her legs for him.

He longed to see what she looked like down there, so he shifted positions so he was sitting between her legs. Now he was staring right at her inner folds and they were flushed a deep pink and so wet looking. And he could sense a fascinating and new scent coming off of her. He was overcome with this sudden desire to kiss her right there, to use his tongue to explore and pleasure her in her most secret places. But that was crazy right? He knew that people did that but would Roxanne ever…

Instead he teased the entrance with the tip of one finger, and watched her face carefully. She looked frustrated. But in a good way. Wasn't that what she did to him? Little touches that made him yearn for more but also want the anticipation to last forever? So he decided to keep doing this.

He got into a rhythm, sliding his fingers that were now slick with her juices from her entrance to her clit then back down again. He knew that human females had the ability to lubricate but it was entirely different to experience that phenomenon with his own hand. He was spreading the wetness around and her eyes fluttered closed and she made a sound he now recognized as one of her happy little pleasure sounds.

"That feels so good Megamind. So good," Roxanne purred. She was pressing herself against him now, and looking up at him with need.

Then he knew, and he didn't know quite how he knew, he just did - that she was ready. That she wanted it. He slid one slender blue finger all the way inside her and nearly gasped in the same moment she did.

He did it. He was inside her. He was inside Roxanne.

Wow, and she was tight and so wet. So slick and ready, like she had been waiting just for him. She looked down at him with a giant smile and hungry blue eyes. He slid the finger out a little experimentally and she whimpered. Then he pressed it back in again and she moaned. Oooh she liked that.

"Fuck me Megamind," she whispered to him, her voice thin and needy. "I want you to fuck me with those beautiful blue fingers." And he would. He would fuck her and pleasure her with his own blue hands until he was sure she was fully satisfied.

He started a gentle rhythm of sliding his finger in and out of her, continuing to watch her face carefully as she moved beneath his touch. She would raise her hips to meet him when he pushed. Then she would relax as he pulled it away, until he was still for a moment at her entrance and she would whimper or grind her hips, begging to be filled again.

They did this several times and each time her noises became more intense and his finger became slipperier. And he realized he wasn't nervous anymore. This was Roxanne, him and Roxanne, and it was new but it was right. He let his other hand wander to grab and knead her inner thigh, for no particular reason other than he wanted to. His finger was sliding in and out of her with ease now and he trusted the voice inside that told him to move it harder and faster.

"More Megamind, please," she begged. "I want two fingers."

Who was he to deny his lady what she clearly wanted? He slid the one finger out entirely and when it came back in again it had a second joining it, stretching her tight hole. She made a desperate sound as he slid them both in past the knuckle, and he leaned in and gave her an impromptu kiss on her beautiful naked belly.

He found two fingers made it easier, giving him better leverage, and he filed that information away for later. He fingered her slowly, letting his arms as well as her body become accustomed to the sensation. She moved her hand down and began to touch her own clit as they regained their rhythm.

He stared fascinated. Clearly the little button at the top was crucial and he made sure to take copious mental notes of the way her hand moved. She seemed to dissolve under the combination of his fingers and hers, and he watched she moaned and smiled and made a little o with her mouth.

He couldn't hold the elated grin back if he tried. He was pleasuring her and she was happy. Oh gods it was fantastic. He was reducing her to nothing but pure pleasure in the moment with him. Every time he thrust his fingers inside she made little faces or noises that made him feel elated that he was doing this to her.

Then there was another instruction.

"Megs I want you to curl your fingers. Like this," and she demonstrated a little 'come-hither' motion with the hand that was not busy working on her clit. He mimicked that motion with his fingers inside her, pressing against her inner walls.

That elicited a loud sharp sound that made him want to jump up and down in sheer glee. But he wouldn't, couldn't leave her, not now, not when she was enjoying his touch so much.

_Or_, a dormant evil voice said, _when he had managed to kidnap her oh so well._He suppressed the evil laugh that accompanied that statement and pressed against that magical spot again.

She squiggled and squirmed, thrust and bucked, moaned and groaned and made so many noises it was like a cacophony of sensation and sound. He couldn't stop watching as she responded so enthusiastically to the movements of his fingers inside of her. He could feel her next to him, hear her needy sounds, smell her arousal strong now, and feel her wanting him. Just like he wanted her.

She wanted him. She really did want him. He kept fucking her with his fingers just the way she wanted, watching their slick blue length disappear inside her over and over again. Then he had a wicked little idea of something she might like. Did he dare?

Without removing his fingers from their work, he shifted slightly onto his knees and then he was alongside her again. Her eyes were pressed shut as he moved and he saw the perfect moment. Suddenly and without warning he lowered his head to clamp his mouth down hard on one of her nipples.

"Oh Megamind, yes! Yes!" she yelled sharply. It made her back arch and she gripped his head with her unoccupied hand, pressing his face down into her soft breast. His heart soared. He had hoped she would like that. He continued to finger her fast and hard, and she grabbed at him and he sucked on her breast and she stroked her clit until he felt her muscles clamp down with a firmness that made it nearly impossible to move his hand.

And oh, that physical response was accompanied by a breathy moan and she held him desperately to her chest. Her body was taut, than everything relaxed. And something inside her twitched as she sighed. Oh and then it twitched again. The next time he knew a moment before it happened and he twitched his fingers forward along with it.

Roxanne gave a little gasp at that and he smiled devilishly. She softened her face and looked up at him.  
>"Kiss me. I want you to kiss me now." A mellow sweetness suffused the request and he couldn't have resisted her even if he wanted to. He could barely reach up to her, what with his fingers still buried inside. But she eased herself off his hand and then she was kissing him so blissful and so sweet. He longed to wrap his arms around her and pull her closer, but he wasn't sure what to do with his dripping hand.<p>

He thought about what she had done the first time she made him orgasm. She had tasted it. Was that common protocol? He leaned in and he could smell her scent on his hand. That alone made him more fascinated. He watched her watching him and then licked the pad of one of his fingers experimentally.

Oh.

He had never thought about how she would taste, even in his most lonely and desperate fantasies. It had simply never occurred to him that she would have a taste that was so particularly her, much less what it would taste like. She tasted so interesting! Like something bright and mysterious mixed with the wet musky scent that lingered in the air after rain. That scent had been just a tease. Now he couldn't stop thinking about burying his face in her, in licking her and lapping at her, tasting her fully for himself.

Those thoughts made his cock strain, desperate in its need to be touched. He could feel it, hard and begging to be let free of his tight leather pants. His body was done being patient. Roxanne lay there, flushed and happy and he didn't want to interrupt her afterglow however. He hashed it over in his mind.

She had told him it was important to communicate in relationships. And she seemed to be happy to touch him like that. But he had never asked before. Because what if he asked, and she said no? That thought was terrifying.

But he was aching, his cock throbbing painfully, desperate for her and her wonderful hands. It didn't help that he was still looking at her naked body, stretched alongside him. She was so gorgeous.

While a part of him tried to reassure himself that he was in a relationship with her, and that this would probably happen again, he also felt like he needed to have her now, just in case he never got to have her again. What if she changed her mind about him? What if they broke up? What if something terrible happened to her, or she woke up one day and she realized he was a formerly-evil alien freak and didn't want him to touch her ever again?

He leaned over her and whispered nervously, "Roxanne? Could you... touch me?"

Her eyes fluttered open and her hands instantly gravitated towards the hard length confined in his suit. His anxiety instantly dissolved under her touch, even with layers of clothes between them.

"You need more practical under clothes," she chuckled, fumbling for the zipper on his back. He unbuttoned his overly tight leather pants with his clean hand and she didn't even take them off before pulling his cock out of the fly of his undersuit.

She wasn't bothering with gentle touches this time. Which was fine with him, he had enough waiting and he surrendered to her completely. She was squeezing him hard and fast and pushing him right to the edge, her face mischievous and fierce. Then without warning she took her hand away and he let out a highly undignified whimper before he could stop himself.

She was fishing something out of a drawer by her bedside table. It turned out to be a small bottle of some kind a clear liquid. He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"It's lube. Lay back," she said. "You'll like it."

He complied and she squirted some of the liquid in her hand, and then rubbed it onto his cock. He yelped a little, it was cold! But then, oh then, he realized why she said he would like it. Her hand was wet and slippery and it glided over his cock in a brand new way.

Now when she stroked him hard and fast it was wet and felt wild. Wow, oh wow, just when he thought that these handjobs couldn't get any better! He wished again that he was completely naked, so she could stroke him all over with those wet hands, balls and thighs and everything just like this. He wondered if this wet uninhibited feeling was what it would feel like if he ever got to experience her own juices covering his cock for himself. His hips began to rock and he could feel himself tighten down below as she steered him expertly towards release.

Roxanne tightened her grip even more, pulling him closer to her body, wrapping his thin legs around her own thicker leg. He clung to her as she stroked him and he remembered how wet she had been for him and how good she had tasted. He was sure he could come at any minute, he just needed one thing to push him over the edge.

Then her thumb ran roughly over the sweet spot where his head met his shaft. She circled it relentlessly as she squeezed his shaft, working him until he couldn't hold back any more.

He lost himself in pleasure, moaning "Oh God Roxanne", and gripping her arm tightly. The cum shot out of him in waves – splashing and making a mess all over her naked thigh and hip. Oh he was marking her, he was covering her in him, in his seed, marking her as his mate. His. All his, to the last drop.

Then he relaxed into her arms, laying his large blue head by her beautiful naked breasts. She stroked the back of his head as he regained his breath. Mmmmm he loved her so much. He knew it was probably the oxytocin surging from his hypothalamus through his bloodstream but he didn't care. He loved her.

She gave him a lingering kiss on the crown of his head and stroked his ears. He blushed involuntarily. It was silly but whenever she lavished attention onto the parts of him that were the most visibly alien, he felt giddy and accepted in a way he couldn't even begin to describe because it had never happened before.

They lay there, happy and close for a moment and then she took his chin in her hand and drew his face up to her.

"What are you thinking sexy?" she asked sweetly, and he pushed up to lightly touch her lips to his. When they parted, he answered the question.

"I am thinking that was fantastic," his eyes shining and his face covered in an ecstatic grin. She smiled back and they kissed again.

"You did amazing," she said sweetly, between kisses. "I am so impressed. I hope you know that I will need your attention like that from now on. Often," she said in a tone that sounded like she was teasing but he knew she actually meant every word. His face flushed and his chest swelled with pride to hear how much he pleased her.

He squeezed her as tight as he could, until she wheezed and sputtered out "Okay, Megamind sweetie I can't breathe." He quickly let go and she nuzzled him affectionately, then sat up.

"Okay. I need a shower but I want a snack." She blinked at him innocently. "Any chance I could get you to bring me some chips while I shower?"

"You're going to eat them in the shower?" He wrinkled his brow, detangling his arms from her. "They're not going to be very crunchy."

"Well, I was thinking after the shower," she said with a little laugh.

"I didn't know! It could be a weird human post-orgasm thing." He stuck out his tongue at her as he tucked his flaccid penis back into his pants.

"The only weird human post-sex thing I want to do is get into pjs and cuddle. If that's ok?" Roxanne asked, sounding oddly bashful.

"Sounds like an excellent plan to me." Megamind reached over and nuzzled his forehead against hers for one last quiet moment. Then he sprang up suddenly.

"I shall return," and he pointed upwards dramatically, "with chips!" and bounded off down the stairs.


	3. First Taste Part 1

_Title : First Taste Part 1 (of 2)_

_Author : Dani Kin_

_Rating : M/NC-17 cuz its porn_

_Word Count : About 5,600_

_Summary : Roxanne teaches Megamind that make-up blowjobs are pretty much the best thing ever._

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~~~~<p>

He scribbled furiously on the pages, finishing them as he always did - as they came and without editing them. Once a page was done, he would fling it away wildly where it would be caught in midair by a brainbot and added to the idea wall. And since tonight was pretty much ruined, he found himself alone at his drafting table. The long red curtain was drawn tightly and he was angrily productive, throwing pages into the air at an alarming rate.

One page was covered in equations for how to stabilize neo-gelatinous plasma before it went necrotic. The second was a list of all the foods he liked with raspberries in it. The third was a new preliminary hydraulic system for the robot he had used in a battle with Metro Man four years ago. You know, just for old times sake. The fifth was an intricate sketch of a biting an Apatosaurus.

The sixth was a list of all the reasons that he should not have to apologize to Roxanne Ritchie for anything, much less for the stupid fight that had occurred in this very room not one hour ago.

He had known he was late. There had been a robbery in progress and usually he left those to the local cops. But he had been taking the new invisibility field on the Hudson for a test drive nearby and when he heard someone the police scanner say that the perps had flown away from the crime scene. He put a call into Minion back at the Lair, who was able to get eyes on two criminals who appeared to be fleeing the scene on flying snowboards. Megamind knew this was exactly the kind of thing he should be handling as the city's new hero.

Minion met him on the hoverbike and it hadn't taken much to subdue the crooks, whose flying inventions had potential but lacked several key components including a reliable system of braking. He ended up having to dehydrate the pair before they hurt someone trying to get down.

Once the cubes were turned over to the police, he stopped to look at these boards. Yes indeed, this idea had potential. As soon as his examination was done, he looked down at his watch and saw that damn, it was almost seven o'clock. And Roxanne was supposed to come over to the Lair right after work and he had been all ready with the perfect surprise for her tonight.

But he hadn't worried at the time. She was probably covering the story of his heroic apprehension of the thieves. He searched for her among the police and spectators and media personnel, but another blonde woman was over by the KCMP news van and so she was not here. Oh well.

If she was worried about him, she would have called. He reached in his pocket for his phone and noticed it was not there. Huh, he had it in his hand when he was talking Minion in the invisible car….. Ooops. He made his way back to the car and saw 7 missed called, 3 voicemails, and 18 texts. Crap.

He sped the hoverbike home, leaving Minion to see to the Hudson. When he rushed into the Lair he found her angry, but mostly worried about him. She seemed much calmer after she gave him a big hug and he simply explained that there had been nothing to worry about. Then she had said she wished he would have left her a note or something and he set her straight that Minion was the last one here and besides he had lost track of time doing important hero work.

The next thing he knew it she was shouting at him.

He tried to explain that he was "doing the best I can" but she was so angry and it was like she wasn't listening to a word he said. Plus she just kept talking about how he should have called….. or something, he had no idea, he was too mad to really pay attention.

And she had said she was "going the hell home" and he said "FINE!" even though it wasn't fine at all. He didn't want her to go, but he sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to cave in now. He had such a nice surprise all set up for her tonight…. but no, she had to go and ruin it by being all angry.

And stubborn! So damn stubborn! Why did he have to fall for a woman who was so damn stubborn?

So no, he had nothing to apologize to her for. He was trying to do everything right this time, not to have his heroics end in embarrassing failure and trying to make Roxanne happy, even though he had no idea what he was doing most of the time. Why should be sorry for trying? He flung the paper at the brainbot, and since it bore Roxanne's name, the bot automatically sorted it to the section of his idea cloud that included little sketches of her and plans for future dates. That was just depressing and he slumped over his table for a moment, and then was on to furiously putting the next idea down on the page.

At one point he heard a quiet shuffling noise behind him, but assumed it was one of the bots playing around. He was too busy scratching out ideas for a new training regiment for the alligators to care about the source of the sound.

"Hey."

He jumped a foot in his chair and spun around.

"Roxanne," he said, then took an angry breath. "I thought you were going-"

She cut him off abruptly. "I'm sorry."

His brow furrowed.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." She paused and looked to the side, then continued.

"I know you're trying so hard at this hero thing and you're so busy and everyone is putting all this pressure on you. And I don't want you to think that I'm another person making demands…. and looking at you like you're going to fail."

She took a deep breath. "And I know I'm important to you… umm, and I don't want to be a needy whiny girlfriend. So yeah, I'm sorry I lost my temper with you."

He sat quietly for a moment before he stood up from his chair and walked over to her, an inscrutable look on his face. Then he slowly wrapped her in his arms, and she melted eagerly into his embrace.

"I'm sorry too," he said with a deep frown. "I don't want you to ever think that you're not important. Not ever. I..." Megamind stopped then started again. "You're so important. Most important. You were... I should have called. You were right." He leaned his large forehead into the side of her small one.

She took a deep breath and they enjoyed the moment of quiet between themselves. Then he kissed her. He knew they were needy kisses, asking her forgiveness to banish the worry that maybe she would change her mind about being with him because he was an idiot who didn't think to call. But she matched his neediness in kind, searching for her own reassurance from him, knowing at least they were in this together before pulling back her lips.

"Are you sure you're not mad?" Roxanne asked him with puppy dog eyes, craving that final confirmation. He nuzzled her forehead.

"No, I'm not mad anymore. And you're not whiny. I like to know that you need me. Not that you're needy!" he waved his hands emphatically as his eyes got big and he shook his head wildly. "But it's nice. To be needed. I've never been needed."

She smiled and hugged him tighter for another quiet moment, and then looked up at him.

"That was our first real fight," she noted with a sad smile. "If you don't count that time I dumped you. Alone. In the rain."

"I didn't like it." His expressive face clearly showed his discontent in its exaggerated frown. "I don't like it when we fight."

"Me either," and she squeezed him again.

"Making up is much better," Megamind nuzzled his nose against her own in between sweet staccato kisses. Then she captured his bottom lip and sucked it greedily and he gave a little chuckle. Soon the kisses became longer and slower, as they reconnected themselves with more than just words.

Her hands drifted to caress his neck and shoulders while his rested her on her lower back, long fingers splayed to barely graze her butt. Their tongues massaged each other and they both leaned in, clearly relishing the contact.

Slowly he slipped his hands lower and lower until he was grabbing her firmly and pulling her against him. God, he loved her ass. So round, so soft to kneed, and she happily let him grab it as greedily as he pleased. He let out a low rumbling noise.

Roxanne responded by kissing him on his neck and he pressed his cheek against her while she dredged her tongue along the slender length. She nibbled lightly on his thin tendons and he felt his knees quiver a little. Her kisses moved from the center of the neck up, until she was following his jawline to the shell of his ear. She could hear his breathing deepen and she smiled to herself. She nuzzled his earlobe with her nose then kissed the place where his ear met his neck.

"Mmm, we should go to your room," she murmured in his ear.

"Why should we do that, Miss Ritchie?" he taunted.

"I have diabolical plans afoot that require the assistance of the city's hero," she replied with a knowing smirk.

"I may have to stop your plots. I'm not evil anymore," he reminded her playfully with a kiss.

"You don't think you're up to the challenge of being a little evil with me?" she taunted back, resting her hands on his waist.

He grabbed her firmly by her large luscious ass, pulling her closer to him as he kissed her suddenly and passionately. Then as quick as the kiss had come, his lips were gone, moved to her neck. He was not going to let her challenge go unanswered, not now that he had a second chance to show her what he had planned for tonight.

"Unzip my suit. I have a surprise for you," he whispered in her ear, with a seductively evil tone of voice that gave her a hot flare of excitement in her belly.

"Well Mr. Megamind, aren't you forward today?" she teased, running her hands around his waist as he turned, exposing that tempting little zipper. She took a moment to squeeze his hipbones before smoothing her hands up his sides towards the tempting little pull. Her breasts pushed against his back as she kissed the back of his neck aggressively, slowly enjoying teasing him before fulfilling his request.

"Mmmm, Roxanne," he purred, distracted by the sensations that she was creating on one of the most vulnerable parts of his anatomy. Then she pulled down the zipper.

She was surprised to see his naked blue back began to emerge. He wasn't wearing the undersuit? Was he naked under there? He pulled the suit down his arms and turned around to face her, shirtless and with a familiar smirk that she recognized from many a kidnapping.

"I thought you might like to see." He was trying to keep up his tone playful, but couldn't hide his excited blush. She ran her hands across his blue chest. He didn't have anything that she could call visible muscles, but she could feel a firmness under her hands.

His skin was smooth and completely hairless. Two tiny dark blue nipples dotted his chest, slightly closer together than she would expect to find on a human male but still looking delectable. Roxanne lightly ran her fingertip over one and he shivered.

And he didn't have a belly button. Huh. That was odd.

She placed her hands on his waist. And he leaned in for another kiss. But instead of meeting his lips, she abruptly pulled down the zipper on his leather pants. Where she was surprised to find a pair of tight little black short underwear beneath.

"Mmmmm, those are new," she purred and pushed the tight leather down until he could step out of the pants.

"I got them for you. You said you wanted to make it easier..." Megamind threw her a devilish smile.

God, he was sexy when he was confident. When he wasn't afraid to let her know how much he wanted her.

And how she wanted him. How did she ever live without him? Without his soft lips plundering hers and his long blue fingers making her come? Without his cock so tempting close to her, teasing her with the promise of someday?

She easily slid her hand into his little shorts and grasped his blue cock in her hand. He inhaled slowly at the now familiar pleasure of her touch and smiled. He was only halfway to hard but Roxanne was happy to help. After all, she knew just the right way to make her man hard for her.

Rub, rub, tug a little, make him grunt, then feather-light strokes like his penis was a precious toy, followed by a firm grasp on that hard length until he moaned. Occasionally she would mix it up, petting his balls until they were nice and tight before turning her hands back to his shaft. Since they were standing, she could nuzzle his neck and give him suction-heavy kisses as she petted him. That always seemed to help him along.

Oh, he was so easy to work up like this. And so much fun.

Megamind pulled down the front of the underwear to give her better access to him and soon she held his full, throbbing, happy cock in her hand. It even managed to have a little wet surprise on the tip for her.

She spread the pearl of pre-cum around his head with her thumb, lazily circling the slit. The head was flushed the usual color, somewhere between pink and purple, plump and tempting. She wanted so badly to kiss him right on that blushing tip, to swipe it with her tongue and see if he would twitch, to slide it past her lips and give it special attention before she took him all in.

She had been waiting so patiently, since that first night when she had let herself have just a little bit of his cum. She longed to give him that kind of pleasure and to satiate her own curiosity, to know what he tasted like, if it was like the tantalizing hint of something she couldn't identify every time she kissed him. He had come so far for her in the last few months, letting her touch him like this for the first time, being so excited to learn more and more about pleasuring her. But still…. this was his first sexual relationship…. she would hate to push things on him before he was ready.

But she was ready. She just wanted him so much; wanted to suck and lick him so so much. She wanted to ask but she waffled. She was so busy in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the little sigh escape her lips. But her boyfriend did.

Then his slender blue fingers were carding her short hair and he was looking at her seriously.

"Is everything alright?" He looked worried. She looked him deep in the eye and lightly ran her hands over the erection that stood proudly between them.

"How would you feel about me kissing you?" she asked him seductively. Megamind looked confused.

"Roxanne you can kiss me any time." He leaned his lips into hers, but she pulled just out of reach.

"I don't mean there. I mean on other places." She put on her most reassuring voice as she squeezed his rock-hard cock for emphasis. She could feel herself dripping at even the suggestion, but she tried to maintain the ability to speak words through the fog of lust. "Like right down here?"

Megamind looked completely dumbstruck, his earlier confidence spirited away and he was once again her bashful boy. "I... I would like that. I would like it a lot."

She licked her lips so they were nice and moist, and got down on her knees. Her mouth moved in, giving the sensitive spot where his head met his shaft a gentle but firm kiss. He let out a ragged breath. She kissed it again, and then moved up to slowly cover the head with her plump wet kisses.

"Oh kisses," he murmured at her. "Such nice kisses." His breath was shaky.

She smoothly kissed her way down the underside of his shaft, sucking slightly when she got to the base. She looked up at him. His eyes were squeezed painfully shut and his cheeks were flushed a deep lavender.

"Can you look at me?" she asked, her warm breath on his cock. He opened his eyes nervously and stared at her.

"Are you ok?" Roxanne sat back on her haunches. "I can stop if you don't want-

"No. No, I don't want you to stop. Please, don't stop." Megamind gave a big sigh.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked.

"I don't know," he sighed and rubbed his right temple. "I've obviously never... I just don't want you to think… that you have to do this because we had a fight." He looked down at her with a frown.

"Oh, no no, not at all sweetie. Trust me, that is not it." She shook her head emphatically.

"Okay." He nodded. "And yes, I want this… I just get flustered… I'm sorry. I just want you so badly." He gave her one of his shy smiles at that last part.

She had been serious about stopping, seriously concerned she was pushing too much too soon. But then there was his smile. That little nervous smile that showed her he really did want this as much as he claimed.

"I want you too," she said, lightly stroking his erection just the way he liked to reassure him. His breathing got deeper. "Just relax for me, okay? You can close your eyes again if you want."

But he didn't. Megamind watched intently as she resumed her gentle kisses up and down his shaft. She let herself linger as she kissed the tip and was rewarded with a dribble of pre-cum that seemed just for her.

She smiled and softly sighed as she kissed it and used her lips to further moisten him. He made a completely inarticulate mumbling noise; however his meaning was clear - he was enjoying her mouth on his cock. He reached down and stroked her cheek, drawing her blue eyes up to catch his pleading green ones. He was aching.

"More Roxanne. Please? Can you... I need more. If that's ok?" his voice was barely a whisper. She smiled and lowered her head.

He could be so loud, drawing all attention to himself with boisterous banter and flashy costumes. But when it was just the two of them - when it really mattered - he struggled to be confident. Clearly he had no idea how much he pulled at her heartstrings when he was like that. Or how much his bashfulness made her want to take him by the hand and teach him to be sexy and confident with her.

Then there was the simple fact that she just wanted to show off for him. She was good at this. No, really. Really good at this. It was about time he got to see this side of her, the side that relished the power and joy of pleasing a partner with her enthusiastic mouth. About time he knew just what she could do for him.

She stood up and led him by the hand towards his drafting table, then yanked the tiny shorts down his legs before he even had a chance to protest. She pushed him into the chair, the cold plastic feeling funny against his bare blue butt.

"Spread those sexy blue legs for me, Megamind," she ordered with beaming smile. He blushed hard and shyly complied, hooking his ankles against the rungs of the chair and giving her full access to him.

Again she got on her knees, squeezing one of his thighs as she eased down.

She began at the knee, kissing him lightly up his leg, moving up slowly until she started to lick and suck on his inner thigh. She could smell him, and he smelled like that scent that was uniquely him mixed with the smell of leather. She continued kissing her way to the crease where his leg met his torso. She buried her face in that place, her cheek barely grazing his cock and he whimpered.

She hovered over his cock for a moment, letting him shudder from the warmth of her breath on his exposed member. Letting his expressive face plead at her for a long moment. Then she lowered her head and began sucking and licking his other thigh. He made a noise at her, a groan that was equal parts pleasure and frustration.

"Oh you are a tease!" he hissed, begging her with the desperation in his eyes.

And found she couldn't play with him anymore. He had waited long enough for someone to suck that beautiful blue cock of his for the first time. He shuddered "Oh God Roxanne!" as she took the entire length into her mouth in one deliciously slow smooth motion.

And it was so good. For a moment she let herself forget about his needs and let herself fully enjoy the sensation of his cock meeting her mouth.

It was just the way she had fantasized for months. It was hard and thick against her lips as they wrapped tightly around him, his blue skin so soft and smooth against her tongue. He tasted good and she was elated to finally be able to explore him fully. She slid the whole member out just as slowly as she had taken it in. When she reached the end, her tongue instinctively swirled the entire plump head and she tasted that tempting bead of cum on the very tip. At that he moaned lustily, reminding her of his presence.

She caught his eye as he blushed at her while he bit his bottom lip, and she started to lick the underside slowly, enjoying every minute of it. She slid the tip back and forth between her lips experimentally and it only made her more excited.

He looked down at her, nestled between his legs, his cock in her mouth, in a pleasurable shock. Her soft mouth felt fantastic on his hardness, but the sexiest part was her smile.

And the corresponding realization that Roxanne Ritchie was happy to have his cock in her mouth.

That filled him with amazement and made him swell further, plumping against her talented lips and busy tongue.

Meanwhile Roxanne could tell he wanted more - in fact, what he wanted was for her to suck him whole and hard to the finish, even if he didn't have enough experience to know it himself. But she wanted to take her time and let him savor his first experience with oral sex. She didn't want to do a rush job, she wanted to make it memorable.

So she took him slowly, the way he always liked it when she stroked him. She gave him smooth flattened licks from base to tip, slow yes, but firm. And he made that satisfied humming sound that she adored. She added her hand, petting his balls as she licked him, squeezing gently, taking her time and letting out a happy humming noise around his cock. He keened and threw his head back, eyes closed.

"Unnf, oh Roxanne, yes. Yes," he murmured. These new sensations were almost overwhelming him.

He had become accustomed to her hands on his cock, to the way she pulled and stroked his orgasm from him. But this. This was something entirely different – so new and so intense. He was enveloped in the pleasure of her talented mouth and tongue. She carefully nibbled her way up and down the sides of his shaft and he was suddenly very glad he was sitting down, or else his legs would probably have collapsed from under him.

She wrapped her hand around the wet shaft and stroked while she licked the tip. She had given up on gentle pets, now she was gripping his length firmly. Still though, she needed to stay in control before she would take him hard and fast at the end.

"Oh God, Oh God, oh yes, unnffffff, oh," he murmured, sure he was babbling like a complete moron but not really caring any more. His mouth was gaping open at the combined power of her hands and mouth. She idly wondered if he believed in any kind of god.

Then he made the most delicious grunting noises as she kissed his length with sloppy open-mouthed kisses with lots of tongue, practically making out with it as it swirled in and out of her hungry mouth. She loved that move. Clearly he did too, since Megamind thrust his hips forward, eager to stuff more of his cock in her mouth.

This. This was amazing. He had thought about Roxanne giving him a blowjob, fantasized about it, yes. But it was so much better here in reality with her loving him. His hands found her face and he stroked her cheek affectionately.

He couldn't believe he was touching Roxanne as he slid his cock in and out of those beautiful lips, watching them work his shaft and tip with expert sensation. He felt so good. He felt light and happy and powerful and wanted. She had wanted this. She had wanted him. She wanted his cock in her mouth and now it was.

She watched him watching her and enjoyed the feel of his hands on her face as she increased her pace. The tenderness of his gesture made her moan into his cock and then he joined her, moaning back something incoherent about how beautiful she was down there working his cock.

She never would have guessed he would last this long. He was still going strong and hard, challenging her mouth to claim him and finish him fully. And making her thoughts drift to how much she wanted that hard cock moving slickly, thickly inside her as soon as he was ready. All in good time though, all in good time.

For now she had to stay focused on the task at hand. She timed her sucking and squeezing so she would engulf him in waves of sensation then ease up for a moment, before sending him crashing back into the intensity. He couldn't take it anymore.

Suddenly his fingers were in her hair on both sides, holding her head desperately into his lap. Together they created their own rhythm, him bucking his hips up, shoving his cock deep into her throat, and her pulling back to suck his entire length before allowing his hands to pull her back down to the base. They repeated that move over and over again, faster and faster and he became louder and louder. She sucked and licked with wild abandon, using all her skill to will him to come for her.

"I'm… I'm going – Roxanne!" he squeaked. And then he exploded in her mouth.

Warm sprays of cum, one after another, coated the inside of her throat. They were thick and strong and tasting the way he did when she kissed him, but stronger as he keened and moaned and filled her mouth up with his taste. She gulped it down easily. He tried to pull away, but she held him by the thighs. Her tongue gently caressed his cock as it softened until she got the very last drops.

Finally she gave his soft cock one last light suck, sure he was dry, before finally sliding it past her lips and looking up at him with a contented smile.

He looked absolutely panicked. "I... I am sorry." Her smile dropped.

She frowned and quickly reviewed what they had done that could have made him react this way. God, did she pressure him into this? Was she too pushy? "Why are you sorry Megamind?" she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand as she stood.

"I came... in your mouth," he burned with shame, looking anywhere but at her. "I'm so so sorry."

Oh, that was it. She sighed in relief. Roxanne grabbed his chin firmly, harder in fact, then she had intended. But still, she captured his attention on her completely. Her firm blue eyes held his conflicted green ones.

"I have wanted that since the first time you kissed me," she said forcefully. His eyes got wide and she continued.

"Do you know how hard it was for me not to taste you? Not to hold you down and make you come just like that? How often I thought about it, how often I wanted to have you come gushing right into my mouth?"

Still shocked he simply shook his head from side to side.

"A lot Megs, a lot," she said with a smile, letting go of his thin strip of goatee. "So you didn't do anything worth being sorry for, sweetie." He nodded at her, still clearly stunned as he sat naked on the chair, and there was a quiet pause.

"You wanted it like that?" His head was spinning and he needed to be sure that he was hearing her correctly.

"Yes, oh gods yes." She drew her hands up to stroke his cheek and pulled him close, his head at perfect height to rest at her chest from where he was still sitting.

"You wanted me to come in your mouth?" He looked up from between her breasts as he spoke. It felt funny even saying it aloud. He still couldn't quite believe it.

"Yep." She held his gaze and he studied the honest warmth in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Wow."

She giggled a little, pleased at having stunned him almost entirely speechless. They took a quiet moment to smile together, then he stood up and leaned in to kiss her. Just as their lips were about to touch, a voice echoed through the lair, shattering the silence.

"Sir? Sir, where are you?"

They looked at each other with wide panicked eyes. They could not let Minion to find them here, especially not like this!

He lunged for the underwear and wriggled spastically into them as she grabbed wildly around on the floor for his pants and top.

"Sir, are you back here?" Minion's robotic feet clanked closer.

They dove behind the SpiderBot, trying to squeeze into a very narrow space to hide. Roxanne wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, pulling him closer as they tried to make themselves as flat as possible. The SpiderBot lazily opened one of its many eyes and Megamind silently raised a finger in front of his lips. The robot seemed to understand as it didn't move or make a sound.

There was a familiar rattle as Minion pulled back the long red curtain. They both held their breaths and Megamind ran through several implausible explanations he could possibly try if they were caught out. And to make things worse, Minion seemed to be getting closer.

Megamind gave Roxanne a look of sheer unadulterated panic and something about that look on his face was unintentionally hilarious. She squished up her face as hard as she could, trying to hold back her laughter at the finding herself hiding with her alien boyfriend in only his skivvies. Opening her eyes only seemed to make it worse and she started to shake with low laughter in the tight space.

He had to hold one hand over her mouth to muffle the sound.

Minion took his time surveying the workspace. Then there was the clank of feet as the fish, not seeing his Master, turned around to explore other areas of the lair.

When they were convinced he was finally gone, he removed his hand and Roxanne couldn't hold back any longer.

"What is so damn funny?" he hissed as they squeezed out of the tight space.

"At least we don't have to worry about clean up," she choked out, unable to hold back the laughter that was shaking her entire body.

He took in her meaning for a moment and then started snickering himself. "Temptress!"

"Hey, I wanted to move this to your room earlier," she reminded him between laughs. He shook his head and extended his hand to her.

"How about we go there now before he comes back and we scar him for life?" he offered and she accepted with the hand that was not still holding his clothes. They took off at a full run for the holographic wall that separated his work areas from his living quarters, and then turned quickly down the hallway that led to his bedroom.


	4. First Taste Part 2

_Yey it's the weekend! Yey it's porn time! This chapter has been a beast. I hoped to have it up two weeks ago but it would not play nice.  
><em>

_Title: First Taste Part 2_  
><em>Author : Dani Kin<em>  
><em>Words : 4,800<em>  
><em>Rating : NC-17 (pornpornporn porn pornity porn….)<em>  
><em>Summary : Picking up right where the last part left off. Megamind and Roxanne have narrowly escaped detection by Minion, and Megamind is still flying high off his first blowjob and eager to return the favor.<em>

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~~<p>

They collapsed onto the bed in peals of hysterical laughter as soon as the door shut behind them.

"Oh my god, oh my god," she laughed. "You… you would have been in so much trouble!"

"You!" he wrestled her playfully until he had one of her thick legs pinned under him. "You almost gave it all away with those giggles of yours!" He held her hands at her sides

"Just be glad that he didn't come looking for you five minutes earlier," she choked out hysterically. That only made them laugh harder, him shaking on top of her as tiny tears pooled in the corners of her eyes. The laughter slowly died down and she sucked in several big breaths as she watched the happiness play across his expressive face.

These were some of the best times, when they were just playful and happy with each other. When he wasn't fretting about his relationship inexperience or exhausted from the thrilling heroics of the day; when she wasn't worrying about being the perfect first girlfriend or dealing with narrow-minded idiots judging her for dating an alien that used to kidnap her on a weekly basis. She was just about to kiss him when he beat her to the punch and captured her lips with his own.

It was only then that she noticed he was so nearly naked, and on top of her like this for the first time. She deepened the kiss and he seemed to realize it too. They both took a breath as their lips parted and it was suddenly rather quiet. Megamind let go of her wrists and simply stared down at her.

He felt a bit exposed, hovering over her wearing only his tight little black underwear while she was still fully clothed. But still, looking down at Roxanne underneath him… it was beautiful. He brought a hand up to stroke the side of her arm and she smiled up at him.

Tonight had started off so terrible, and he was humbled that she had come back first to apologize when it was clear to him that it was mostly his fault. But she had come back to him and then she had gotten down on her knees and sucked him until he exploded right in her mouth of all places. It boggled his mind. How had he gotten so lucky?

Roxanne relished his thoughtful touches and wondered what it would feel like to lay like this someday except naked with him fully aroused and ready for her. Not that she regretted sucking him off earlier. The slick moisture between her legs could attest that oh no, she did not regret it at all.

But still, it was hard to keep her mind from racing when he was exposing her to so much of his bare blue skin. She imagined him looking down at her with his intensely sexy green eyes while guiding that thick blue cock inside her, filling her up slowly. She burst into a wide smile that seemed to cut the quiet tension.

"I'm sorry your first blowjob was so dramatic. Usually there is less fighting and running involved," Roxanne said playfully. He smirked down at her.

"Well then we will just have to do it again sometime, so you can demonstrate the more customary procedure," Megamind taunted back, wiggling his eyebrows.

She gave a little chuckle and shifted so he was pressing against the sweet spot between her legs. She relished the contact of his lithe body pressing down on her own. The only downside was that she was wearing way too damn much clothing for this.

He observed her movements underneath him carefully, trying his best not to blush when he realized that his hips were planted against hers. She appeared aroused from their previous activities and that was exhiliterating. He bent down and kissed her, slipping his nimble tongue into her mouth. She responded aggressively, drawing her tongue out to eagerly massage his own and confirming his suspicions. It seemed these blow jobs were enjoyable for her as well.

Roxanne pressed up as she tongued him, yearning for more contact. He eagerly gave it to her, sliding one of his hands around her waist and pulling her closer. He knew that he couldn't leave his lady unsatisfied. Not when she had been so good to him tonight. Not when he could still taste the faint trace of his cum on her kiss.

His tongue massaged hers and she made the most compelling little wanting sounds, making him want to do all manner of things to her. He pulled back a little and let his hands slide to the hem of her shirt, lightly tracing the soft skin underneath. There he paused shyly, knowing it was just silly nerves, but still checking for some kind of sign that would give him permission to proceed.

"Mmmm, Megamind," she purred and looked deep in his half-lidded eyes. And that was the sign he needed. He pulled her into a sitting position with him straddling her lap, then slid both hands up along her bare sides and pulled the blouse off over her head. Ooh, she was wearing the black bra he liked, the one with the little tiny blue bows.

He leaned in and started to kiss her neck. Maybe he would mark her tonight. He relished the novelty of leaving her with the tiny bruises - hickies she inexplicably called them. Oh, tomorrow she would fuss about the difficulty of covering them with makeup or the collar of her shirt, but tonight she would love it and make more of her delightful little noises for him.

He sucked at the tender place where her neck met her collarbone, and Roxanne slid a hand around his beautiful blue cranium. His gentle little bites made her weak in the knees and made her want him even more. She let out a needy whimper and pulled him closer, and he responded by nibbling as he moved up a few inches towards her jaw.

The more he sucked and nipped the more she pulled his body close to hers and the more she loathed this clothing between them. She needed to be naked. She needed to feel the hot flush of his skin against hers. She pulled her body away from his long enough to whip her bra off over her head, not even bothering to unclasp the damn thing.

Megamind beamed as more of her warm peach skin emerged before his eyes. The sight of her bare breasts always filled him with somewhat-evil glee. He couldn't help but reach for her greedily and handfuls of her supple breast filled his palms. He massaged them fully, so soft and sweet, drawing the very tips of his fingers to her tightening nipples.

"You're beautiful," he said hoarsely, out of nowhere, and she blushed in surprise. He moved in, licking and sucking her nipples into sharp points.

She loved the attention of his clever little mouth on her chest, but she didn't much more in the way of foreplay today. Still she let him tease and suck, and couldn't tear her eyes away. Megamind looked so goddamn sexy, happily rubbing his sharp blue face against her rounded breasts and smiling like a giddy child in between tender nibbles. Still, when he paused to take a breath she grabbed one of his hands. She pushed it down into the top of her pants and bit her bottom lip coquettishly at him.

His eyes flickered surprise and his slender blue fingertips danced at the waistband of her jeans. At first she thought he was waiting for permission again, but he didn't look shy at all. Now, he was running one finger along the zipper with a playful smirk. Then he held her gaze as he circled the button on top and wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

Megamind didn't know where the sudden burst of confidence had come from, but he was going to ride it as long as he could. He knew exactly what she wanted, but it was fun to make her wait a little longer. He wanted to see those needy blue eyes begging him for more. Just like she had made him nearly die of wanting before taking his throbbing cock into her warm luscious mouth.

"Ugh, you evil little tease," she whined at him with a cheeky grin and stuck out her tongue. He raised one eyebrow and smirked. Then he slid his hand down her pants to ghost over her panties. She let out a "oooh" and torqued her hips eagerly to meet his touch. His fingers hovered over her and he could feel the heat radiating off that sweet spot between her legs.

He watched her wanting him, then hooked one finger around the elastic of her panties to brush against those warm folds. He almost jumped in surprise at what he found. There was a little pool of slick wetness soaking her panties. His jaw dropped. He had never seen her wet like this! He hadn't even put his fingers inside her!

No wait, wet fell short of describing it. His brain automatically searched for an adequate synonym. Slick, slippery, dripping, moistened, silky, lubricated? Lubricated made her sound like one of his machines, so he went back to wet.

He knew this wasn't from a few little nibbles on her neck and breasts. Was it from…. him? From the blow job she had given him earlier? The thought that his cock might thrill her like this made him dizzy with pride. Suddenly he needed to do more than tease.

She had clearly loved using her mouth on him and he couldn't deny that the thought of doing the same to her had crossed his mind more than a few times, from lonely fantasies back in the villain days to several times since they started dating.

Megamind made the decision in a split second, resolving not to let his usual over-thinking and insecurities hold him back. He wanted to make tonight as special for her as it had been for him. He slid his hand out of her pants and she let out a pouty little whine. However she started smiling again when he began unbuttoning her pants and pulling them down her legs. A pair of black lacy underwear were also flung carelessly across his room. Those he would have to appreciate another time.

"Mmmm, that's much better," she purred at him and pressed her naked body against his, finally satisfying her craving for the feel of his warm blue skin on hers. She had always been the kind of woman who took pleasure in having her lover completely naked and she flirted with asking him to take off his little black shorts so she could rub up against him fully, even if he was soft having already had his pleasure. But she was too impatient. Instead she caressed his thin hips against her, not wanting to separate her full breasts from his thin strong chest or her lips from where they pressed furiously against her own.

He slipped his tongue in and out of her mouth while she moaned into his mouth and his hands massaged slowly downward. He squeezed her luscious hips and ass, her soft curves overflowing his hands even with this long fingers outstretched and she began rocking her body against his. Then moved his hands up to her shoulders and did something entirely without precedence.

He pushed her down onto the bed.

Not hard. But with just enough firm pressure to make it clear he wanted her to lay back. She raised an eyebrow and he made sure she was watching carefully for the next part.

Because he bent down to give her a kiss.

His lips pushed into her short curly brown hairs until he made contact with the hot skin of her outer lips. He kissed her softly but intensely on her labia before bringing his head back up a little. Then down again to kiss her a second time. He could feel her wet heat against his lips and he kissed again and again.

She let out a muffled noise of surprise at first, but he continued to kiss her slowly but with a burning intensity that made her clit hard from his attentions.

"Oh sweetie, that feels so _good_," she drawled out the last word purposefully for him. Smiling to himself, he nibbled a bit on her labia and she shuddered. He beamed. She wanted more. He just knew it.

He held back an evil little laugh. This must have been what it was like when she kissed him like this. No wonder she hadn't been able to hold back. To be this close, to be surrounded by the smell and sight of her like this... he wanted to dive right in! He wanted to feel her tremble, soft and pink and wet as he finally tasted her fully. He pressed his lips against her again, with more pressure this time. His long nose brushed her hair and he breathed in her scent. She was intoxicating. He needed more.

Megamind repositioned himself between her legs and looked up with a smoldering gaze full of want. Roxanne was amazed that he was initiating like this, but she sure as hell wasn't going to stop him.

"You want to lick me, don't you?" she asked him playfully. His nod in return was serious, holding her gaze with his.

"Is that okay?" he asked, and she could see that his eyes were quietly searching hers for…. something.

"Of course, sweetie," she smiled at him and settled down to enjoy.

But he stayed locked in place, looking up to her blue eyes.

"Do you want it Roxanne? Do you want me to lick you?" he asked as boldly as he could muster, his fingers twitching against her thighs. He needed to know, to banish the last of his pesky nerves. He needed to hear her say that she wasn't merely accepting him but that she wanted him - his mouth, his tongue - between her legs.

Roxanne sat up enough to see his naked yearning and could feel herself tremble just from the intensity of his stare. She would have been happy with just his agile blue fingers coaxing her to pleasure. Now he was so eager to give her his sexy little mouth and she felt herself twitch in anticipation.

When she answered, her voice was a low sultry whisper just for him. "Please Megamind? I want you to go down on me so bad. I need you to baby, please?"

He blinked dumbstruck. She was begging him? That was more than he ever hoped for, and his thoughts flitted back to when they first started seeing each other – when just being able to kiss her was a dream come true. He'd never imagined that she would ever beg for him.

Well, he reasoned, if she was going to beg then it was time to deliver.

He kissed his way down her soft belly, slowly getting closer and closer to the heat tucked neatly between her legs. He smiled as he kissed and looked up at her one last time, for that last moment of reassurance. He could see the lust in her half lidded eyes and that was all he needed. He kissed her soft curls and paused one last time to collect his thoughts.

Then he licked into her.

The thick muscle of his tongue dredged up her slit, barely dipping into her, cautious and unsure. He started to make a gentle rhythm, sliding up and then back down and up again. She let out an happy sigh and he began exploring the way her slick folds felt against his curious tongue.

He pressed in a little further and her warm labia seemed to wrap around the very tip of his tongue. He had felt her heat with his fingers before, and had been amazed that her wet insides seemed to be on fire when she was aroused. But now he could taste it on his mouth, as he lightly grazed her with his lips.

Slowly he became more confident, pushing the thick muscle of his tongue into her more and more. He could feel her on his chin and the deeper he dove into her, the hotter and wetter she was. He licked in further still, until the tip of his tongue found her entrance and he let out a delighted little moan of his own. His arms snaked around her thighs, trying to find a way to prop her so he could reach more.

Roxanne responded to his clumsy attempts to rearrange her with a slight chuckle, instead pulling her knees up and laying the bottoms of her feet flat against the bed. It had the effect of tilting her just slightly but now he had full access. He responded with enthusiasm, humming happily as he flicked and licked to fully investigate this new angle. He kept one arm wrapped around her thigh, hugging it as he explored.

He was pleased to discover more depths to her, including much more of the little pool of wetness. She was so fascinating look at up close, so soft and pink and slick. And fun! He was playing with different ways to lick her and she was all over his mouth. Even his chin was getting wet and sloppy from her dripping juices as he buried his face in her pussy.

She hadn't realized how much she needed this, how long it had been since she had anyone go down on her, and now she was loving the hell out of it. He lapped intensely between her legs and she could feel like tickle of his wet little goatee against her electrified skin, making each dip into her more intense. She vowed to never call him predictable again as she got closer to losing herself in the myriad of sensations.

He licked her harder and tasted her further, letting himself experience the taste that was uniquely Roxanne. She tasted rich and musky, wet like warm rain and he lapped her hungrily a few times just for his own pleasure, just so he could savor her. Mmmm, she was delicious and he could hear her softly panting with every powerful stroke of his tongue.

He did this to her. He made her wet, he made her make these fantastic sounds. His beautiful little reporter was filling his mouth over and over again because he was pleasuring her. He felt powerful and proud and a little bit tingly, a sensation that intensified when she started running her hands over the crown of his head.

And it made him want more. Megamind he couldn't stop imagining what it would be like to thrust himself into the wet hole he was teasing with with his tongue, what it would be like to fill her up nice and tight, wondering if that would please her as much as it would him, and if he could make her moan like this with just his cock. The thought made him purr into her depths and she felt it vibrate through her, making her gasp and pull on his sensitive ears.

"Oh clever mouth," she gasped warmly. "Talented talented mouth."

Megamind pushed his tongue in harder. Oh he would show her tonight. He had been learning, but now it was time to get serious. He moved in and started to coax her swollen clit with the tip of his tongue.

"Easy, easy Megs. Start slow and soft and... ohhhhh... that's my good boy," she melted as he took her advice, lightly gliding his mouth back and forth over her tiny pleasure button. He tried not to let his giddy smile throw off his rythem. Tonight he would impress her with just how good he could be.

He sucked her sensitive clit with the barest of pressure, watching her reaction carefully. Roxanne melted under his tongue, willing him to keep going.

Then he circled the little nub with a wide flattened tongue, causing her to buck and make a gasping high-pitched sound. His face lit up. He made her make a brand new pleasure noise! He circled it again and again and again, causing her to repeat the breathy wanting sound. Then the noise turned into entire explosion of words and sounds!

"Oooh Megs. Oh so good, uunnnfff, yes, more baby please!" She let it all out, not thinking for a second about what she would do if Minion or the brainbots heard her. She just couldn't hold it in when he ate like this. Every time he made a pass, she had to moan or whisper his name and let him know how good it felt. "Oh God, don't stop Megs, yes nnaah, ooh, yes!"

He was enthralled. Did she feel like this when she had his cock in her mouth? Did she feel this same rush like he did now - like he was capable and confident and connected to her in an entirely different way than before? He took his tongue off her clit and went back to lapping her little pool of wetness at the entrance.

"Mmmmm," he hummed as his tongue curled up into her and Roxanne let out a shaky warm exhale. He felt her slick juices fill his mouth and he started to swirl his tongue with increasing urgency. He wanted to be selfish and taste her all for himself, just to eat her up all for him. He wanted to prove his devotion over and over again as he claimed her pussy with his mouth.

But he also wanted to return the favor of the mind-blowing orgasm she had given him earlier. And that would be easier if he could get to more of her. He started running his hands up her inner thighs, then he spread her wide for him. His blue fingers held her hot wet folds open, allowing him to see her secret parts that were trembling and pink and just for him. He let out a warm breath over her exposed clit before diving back in.

His tongue stroked her furiously now and she began bucking her hips as she gasped and whined. He struggled to keep his mouth where it belonged as she thrashed, but then her hands were on the back of his head, pushing him in. He was buried in her now, there was no coming out, not until she came for him!

"Oh Megamind, yes Megamind, please baby," she called out desperately.

He was aware that she was pulling on the sensitive points of his ears, but he didn't care. If they came out a little bruised tomorrow it would truly be worth it. He could barely breathe, his mouth and nose buried inside her, but still he kissed and licked and sucked all in the same motion. She clung to him and got louder than he had ever heard her before, his giant blue head bobbing furiously between her thick peach thighs.

Then he felt her whole body arch under his mouth and she screamed. It took him a second to realize she was screaming his name.

Oh heavens, he had really done it.

Him.

He finally got her to scream for him and it was better than any kidnapping he could have devised.

She collapsed under him, panting hard and trying to catch her breath. He beamed at her with pride and licked his lips. Pleasuring her with his mouth like this was messy, but it was so worth it. He could still taste his delightful, delicious Roxanne all over his mouth.

"Do you want to go again?" he leaned back in, ready and willing to make her come as many times as she would let him.

"Uh, whoa tiger just a... little... wait... um," she mumbled with a staggered breath. "Come're sexy."

He couldn't hold back the low evil laugh this time, delighted that he had reduced his most worthy adversary in banter to mumbling incoherency. He crawled up to meet her mouth, his own still warm from being buried in the richness of her.

"What's so funny?" she asked as he propped himself alongside her. His lips were almost touching hers when he answered.

"Do you remember the first time you ever touched me like this? Just having you put your hands on my penis was almost enough to send me into a blind panic. Now..."

She watched him beam as he trailed off, the look on his beautiful expressive face enhancing her afterglow.

"Now I know. This is real," he said, simply as he leaned in to kiss her.

She pulled back, wrinkling her nose, and cocked her head in a way that begged for elaboration. He took a breath before he elaborated.

"This isn't... pity or an experimentation. You and me." He laced their fingers together and their hands grazed her naked belly. "It's real."

She listened quietly and when he finished, she pulled him closer. "It is. It's real Megamind."

"I like that. When you say my name like that. And when you scream my name like that," he added with a wicked little smile at the end.

"Mmmm Megamind." She punctuated each word with brief tender kisses all over his face. "My beautiful blue boyfriend. My Megamind." She ended with a kiss for each of his cheeks, which were now flushed a bashful pink.

"Oh Miss Ritchie," he squeezed her tight and snuggled into her. He got the girl. Not just any girl, but the girl of his dreams. He got her.

Now there was only one thing left to say. And he wanted so very badly to say it, but he didn't know where or how he would begin. He chewed hit bottom lip.

Roxanne watched as he gave her that look he sometimes gave her - like he wanted to say something but just couldn't. And in that moment, she finally knew exactly what that something was.

She didn't blame him for hesitating; she had been holding it back too. It wasn't personal - it actually had nothing to do with him at all. She just had a certain lingering nervousness to be the first one to say it. Because what if the feeling wasn't returned? Roxanne Ritchie prided herself on being a reasonably intelligent woman; she usually waited at least six months, in one case a whole year just to be sure. And never before she actually fucked the guy.

But he was right. They were real. Despite the absurdity of their beginning, despite the complex craziness they faced, and despite the questions about the future. This was real. She took his chin gently between her fingers and smoothed his wet little goatee. Then she gave him another kiss, this time sweetly on his lips. They were still warm and tasted like her.

"I love you Megamind." She looked deep into the sparkling green eyes that had once peeked out from behind Bernard's glasses. Now they were so wide that his eyebrows looked ready to leap off his forehead.

"You do?" he whispered, too stunned to say or do much of anything else.

"I do. I love you a lot." She started to stroke his cheek tenderly.

"I... I love you too Roxanne. So so much," Megamind suddenly grabbed her head in his palms and nuzzled his forehead firmly against hers, the gesture fulfilling an instinctual need to cement their bond.

Then he slid his hands down, over her bare arms and once more between her legs, letting his fingertips stroke her silky wetness. She inhaled slowly and tried to keep her eyes from fluttering shut.

She wanted to look at this man - this incredibly smart, sweet, sexy blue space man that had unexpectedly kidnapped her heart.

"Does my love want more?" Megamind purred at her and Roxanne responded with a devilish grin.


	5. First Time

_Oh good lord the talking. You know how some of my porns have an ungodly amount of talking? Yeah, this one has so so so much talking. Porn with TONS of plot. HEAPS AND TONS. _

_STOP TALKING ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS GUYS. I JUST WANT YOU TO FUCK! _

_Jeazy Creezy, this is so long. It's longer then Raincheck which was up until now the longest one-shot I've written. Which is why it has taken me SOOOO long to finish. _

_Title : First Time __  
><em>_Author : Dani Kin__  
><em>_Word Count : 10,300 (told you it was LOOOONG)__  
><em>_Rating : NC-17/M/Pronz__  
><em>_Summary : It's time for Megamind to finally loose his virginity but there are a few bumps along the way._

_Authors Note: Several people on LJ assumed this is the end of this series and I just want to clarify that it's not. There are still plenty more firsts to go, though they will be less emotionally-laden (and hopefully shorter) then this one was. I've got ideas for at least four more of these (three of them porny) in the works. Trust me, when it's the end, I will let you all know. _

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~<p>

Megamind knew empirically that he was one of the smartest individuals on this planet, though there was some small dispute if he actually was the smartest. There was a reclusive Russian genius with a higher IQ score on the standard Weschler tests, and an Asian-American girl in Florida who blew him out of the water on Raven's Progressive Matrices. Still, his giant blue head was large for a reason, and besides his numerous scientific achievements he also spoke six languages, understood advanced mathematics at a post-doc level, dabbled in pointillism, and had taught himself to be ambidextrous over a long weekend just for fun.

But when it came to Roxanne, his intellect seemed to fail him on a fairly regular basis. Having never been a relationship he had no clue if this was normal, but sometimes things got so muddled he felt like he was trying to logic through pudding.

The whole sex thing was just one such example.

Megamind had always wondered about sex, being an alien and all, but until Roxanne it had seemed fairly moot to worry or focus on it. Who on earth would want have sex with him? An alien, an evil genius trying to take over the city? No one sane and certainly no one he would want. But now he had exactly who he wanted and no idea what to do with her.

Well, he had plenty of ideas, however he found himself with an unfamiliar set of worries. Chief among them was the nervous feeling he got sometimes talking about going all the way with Roxanne. Usually their next step in sexual encounters just happened - there had been a moment and they jumped in together. But not this time. This time everything was discussed and planned.

They had gone over just about everything from birth control pills to what it meant for the relationship to him being ready, but there was still one thing left on his large, busy mind.

"Roxanne?" He was sitting on her couch and his oversized head leaned against the back of the large red sectional. "What if I am bad at it? I mean, really bad. I've never done it before and…. what if I'm awful?" he asked her with a furrowed brow.

Roxanne couldn't help but smirk as she faced him. "I really don't think that's going to happen Megs."

He snorted. "I'm a 32 year old virgin and I don't have the best track record of having plans go off without a hitch."

"You," and she leaned in to kiss him on the tip of his nose, "are a genius. I have the utmost confidence in you." She beamed sweetly at him.

He appreciated the sentiment, but it didn't really help. Her saying he would do fine just made him more worried that he would let her down by not doing fine. And if he screwed this up there was no way of knowing how disappointed she would be.

No, really, there was no way of knowing.

He had sat down just last week to try to come up with some kind of equation, and there were just too many variables. He puffed his cheeks and tried to stay focused.

"So," he said nervously. "When the time comes... how do I... um... with you?"

She stared at him blankly. "Sweetie, I have no idea what you're trying to ask me right now. None."

Heavens he was bad with words sometimes. He screwed up his courage despite his deepening blush. "How do I make you happy?"

"I'll be happy that you're happy. That's all you need to do." She reached out and gave the side of his blue head an affectionate little stroke, still not quite getting it. He swallowed nervously.

"No, I mean, how I…. make you orgasm?" he finally squeaked out, his face as purple as a grape.

Ahh, now she understood and she gave him an encouraging smile. "Don't worry about that. Tomorrow isn't about me. Tomorrow is for you."

He frowned. "But I don't want to leave you unfulfilled. I'm not going to just... use you."

"Yes but if I let you worry about pleasing me, then you will throw all your considerable mental prowess into doing that." She held his gaze with a sly smile.

"And that's a problem because..." he gave her an evil little smirk, but she was ready with a quick retort.

"Because it's your first time and it should be for you. I don't want you to be able to distract yourself by making it all about me."

"It's not a distraction!" He frowned and crossed his arms at her, a little hurt at her characterization of his desire to please her.

"Okay, let me rephrase that." She had found that sometimes she needed to break emotional quagmires down into small clear concepts even if it did come off a bit abrupt or rude. "I've noticed that you are far more comfortable touching me than being touched yourself. True?"

He sucked in his bottom lip and blinked at her, then nodded. She continued.

"Well I want you to be able to experience this for you, without worrying about pressure to take care of me. It's not like this will be the only time we ever do it. You're gonna have plenty of chances to please me. But I don't want that stress on you for your first time. It should be just for you…."

He listened quietly, then gave a little sigh when she finished. "You know me too well"

"I do."

He thought quietly on that for a moment as she let her hands wander over his large blue head.

"But I don't make you orgasm... then what's in it for you? I have my own hand for that." His brow was furrowed.

"Megamind, you're what's in it for me," she said incredulously and traced her hand down his cheek until she caught his chin between her thumb and forefinger. "I love you and I get to be your first time. Do you have any idea what an honor that is?"

He blushed a deep violet and oh, how she loved that cute little blush of his. If only he knew what she really thought whenever he blushed like that.

It had been so hard for her to wait when she wanted him like this. He had no idea she'd spent almost every nice they weren't in the same bed fingering her own wet pussy and rubbing her clit nearly raw. She let out a breath and tried to focus on something other than imagining the tight fit of his cock finally making her toes curl. She needed to go slow for him…. but that didn't mean she couldn't tease him a bit.

Roxanne lowered her voice and sensually leaned closer.

"Megamind, I get to feel you inside me. I get to show you exactly how I like it and know we will only get better every time. I get to feel you come. It sounds pretty amazing to me." She started tracing the shell of his sensitive ears as she talked, watching them flush a deeper purple to match the blush entrenched across his cheeks.

"B-but if you don't orgasm-"

"Not all good sex has to end in an orgasm, Megs. We can have great sex in which one of us doesn't come at all. The most pleasing part of this for me is going to be having a chance to show you. And I'm excited for it." Then she let herself nibble one of his earlobes.

He tried in vain to hold onto his breath and not moan like a complete wanton as she teased at him. "You're a really good girlfriend," he finally said with a low little chuckle.

"I know." She pulled back and smirked at him. "I'm pretty awesome."

"You are," he replied seriously. "Thank you."

But even as she moved back to tease the hell out of his neck and ears Roxanne wondered if there was something going on with him, something more than just simple performance anxiety. She shrugged off the thought as she nibbled his neck. She just needed to make sure that she covered all her bases, that everything was set and planned and perfect for him.

~~~~M~~~~

In the end, they picked a nice Saturday afternoon and spent it together, though he was more nervous than he had been since their early dates. He picked her up at her apartment and they went to the art museum for the first time since the Bernard fiasco. In fact, he ended up wearing that very disguise as they walked around and admired some of the very art that had once hung in his Evil Overlord office.

He didn't like using the watch when they went out, but he was always worried about getting mobbed for autographs or targeted for harassment in crowded public places. He already had enough to worry about today, though he did relax quite a bit when they got into a vigorous bantering debate about abstract art. Then it was off for a quiet dinner at a tiny restaurant in one of Metro City's hipster bohemian neighborhoods, specifically chosen for its eclectic clientele and the presence of quiet corner booths so he could turn off the hologram.

Roxanne felt her shoulders ease down as soon as he twisted the face of the watch. There he was, her man. Her Megamind. She smiled and reached across the table for him. He took her hand into his and gave it a squeeze with his bare hand. He still wore the gloves by himself around the Lair and for heroism, but he didn't usually wear them when he was with her. It was such a small thing, but she had always appreciated that for him it was a big step.

Her peach fingers laced in with his blue ones across the worn dark wood of the thick table, and he was simultaneously pleased and nervous. He knew the booth was fairly secluded and the diverse patrons of this particular restaurant were unlikely to stare, but he was still uncomfortable with strangers seeing so much of his blue skin. It reminded him of his teen years, when he tried to go out in public for mundane reasons like going to the library and would have to endure the constant staring and whispered comments on the bus.

Even as a hero, he sometimes longed for the thick leather again, for the safety and security it provided when he was nervous. Now that he was good total strangers seemed to think it was okay to walk up and touch him! It was downright unsettling.

Then Roxanne would touch his hand and he was elated to feel the soft flesh of her hand on his own.

Now their hands were touching and he was not thinking about dinner at all. He was thinking about how tonight was the night. Tonight was the night he was going to lose his virginity to the most beautiful, complex, kind, and intelligent human on the planet. He was simultaneously excited, terrified, confident, nervous, and completely relaxed.

And so he squeezed her fingers one last time before their hands parted and they reached for their menus.

~~~~~~M~~~~~~

Dinner was wonderful, but as they left he realized he was probably more nervous now than he had ever been in his entire life. And she could tell his nerves were probably getting to him, since he was suspiciously quiet on the drive back to the Lair.

Once they arrived she led him by the hand to his bedroom, and they stood still for a moment just looking at each other. Then she leaned in to kiss him and he tried to breathe. This was actually happening. His brain was a fog and he struggled to remember what he usually did with his hands when they kissed.

Meanwhile one of her hands drifted lazily down, caressed his slim hips, then cupped him over his tight leather pants. He tensed a little, knowing what she would find between his legs.

He was hard. Heavens, he was so hard. He couldn't remember ever being this hard in his entire life and these leather pants were not gentle. He ached to touch himself, to free his strained cock from its confines and to release the recurring throb. He wanted Roxanne to take him into her hands and her mouth. He wanted to lay back and watch her work her special magic on him, relishing all the ways she made him feel so good.

But that wasn't going to happen tonight. Tonight he was supposed to be doing something else and he couldn't stop flushing at each gentle touch over his straining erection. They hadn't even removed any clothing yet and he already felt like his face was on fire.

Roxanne was pleased to find he was already ready already, standing patiently at attention for her. She ran her hand over him again, this time squeezing his sensitive head with her thumb and forefinger over his tight leather pants. His mouth dropped open a little as he sucked in a breath.

His first thought when she squeezed him was disbelief. This was really happening wasn't it? After all the years of wanting and never thinking his dreams could ever come true? Him? He wasn't even human...

Then he scolded himself, trying desperately to control his nerves. She had never shied away from his body, had never cringed, had never compared him to a human male in any way but favorably. He knew she loved him because she told him often, and he knew she loved touching him. She had made that clear. So why was he still so damn nervous?

Roxanne watched him carefully as her hands moved. He was not doing a good job of hiding his anxiety from her. However she still leaned in and asked, "How you doin' sweetie?"

"Oh yes, quite, fine ,um, yes, this is good!" Megamind rushed to answer far too quickly, confirming her suspicions. She gave him a quick little kiss on the nose.

"Wait here. I have a surprise for you," she said with a delicious little smile, ready to go get her secret weapon.

"Uh, okay," he responded awkwardly.

She walked into his bathroom and shut the door. He looked around his room, twitching and twiddling his thumbs. Then he started to pace. What was she doing in there? Was she having second thoughts? Was she climbing out a window? Okay, he didn't have any windows in the bathroom but that was what people did in movies sometimes to avoid sexual situations….

After what seemed like forever, she opened the door with a knowing little smirk. His jaw dropped. She stood before him in the peach negligee that she had worn the first time she ever made him come.

Oh how he remembered that night. He had been so nervous to let her see him in his undersuit and then she had walked out in THAT.

Megamind always prided himself on controlling his libido as a villain, even as he fantasized about the things he wanted to do to her while she was tied to his chair. He couldn't count how many lonely nights were spent touching himself and wishing it was her hands or her mouth or her warm wet pussy instead.

Even once they started dating, he was still shy about sex. He was very aware that he was an alien and he didn't know if she would ever have those kinds of feelings for him. She was already kind enough to even let him kiss her and he had been overjoyed that she seemed to enjoy it.

But that night Roxanne had walked out in that negligee, the plunging neckline showing off her perfectly rounded breasts and the soft peach silk clinging to her curvaceous hips. He had gotten rock hard in less than a minute, before he could even stop himself. And she hadn't held back from him that night or any night since.

Now here she was again, the woman of his dreams in that very same little scrap of lingerie that had started it all, smiling at him like he was some kind of prize she had won.

And he felt like he was going to throw up or pass out. He stared at her for a long moment.

"Roxanne?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I don't think I can do this," he shuttered and sat down on the bed, turning his back to her. He couldn't stand to look at her, knowing how much he would be letting her down.

Okay," she said, surprised but trying to keep her tone kind. "Okay, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do." He had been fine all afternoon and while some nervousness was to be expected, she honestly hadn't been expecting this.

"Megamind, how about we just lay here and cuddle for a little while, try to see if we can get you to be less nervous?" she suggested. "Not to lead to sex! I mean we can go do something else, watch a movie or something together. If you want. Unless you want to try the sex. It's your call." She knew she was rambling. She didn't want to seem sour about this, and she was just trying to come up with the right thing to say on the fly.

His heartbeat was thundering in his ears. She still wanted him to snuggle wearing that? Heavens, that just made it worse. How would he concentrate on anything beside how turned on he was? And how guilty and nervous that made him fell?

"I might just want to be alone," and Megamind flopped dramatically onto his side then curled in a fetal position.

Ugh, what was he doing? Why was he feeling the old familiar impulse to hide from people? This was Roxanne! He tried to tell himself that he didn't need to wrap himself up in thick leather and protect himself from her but it wasn't working. He had been alone forever and now he had the chance to actually have sex with the woman of his dreams and he was running from it? He was such a screw up.

Roxanne really tried not to let the hurt show on her face. This wasn't about her, she reminded herself. If he wasn't ready then he wasn't ready - that was what she always said. But he would rather be alone? She suddenly felt so exposed, wearing only her small scrap of lingerie.

Was she forcing this on him? God, what if his species didn't even do penetrative sex like this? She didn't know. She had been trying to give him the perfect first time… and now he didn't even want it. Didn't even want her.

She came closer and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Is... is this okay? Before I go?" she said quietly, trying not to sound too needy.

"I'm sorry". He turned to face her, looking terrified and vaguely nauseated. She baulked. Was that was what the idea of sex with her made him feel? She jerked her hand away from him, feeling foolish and ashamed.

He saw the hurt play across her face and it cut him right down. "I'm sorry Roxanne. You're so beautiful and I'm... just... I can't. I don't... " He just stammered out sentence fragments. Now she would know at least, what a alien freak he truly was.

She saw his frantic stammer and she reached out again, this time to stroke his blue cheek with her soft palm. She swallowed hard. "Okay Megs, shhh, it's okay. We don't have to do this tonight I just... I'm just trying to make you feel better."

"Why?" he asked quickly.

"What?"

"Why? Why do you want to make me feel better? I can't give you what you want, I can't do anything right. Why are you even still here?"

Even as the bitterness left his mouth he wanted to shake himself silly. What was the matter with him? Why would he _say_something like that?

Roxanne reacted like she had just been kicked.

"Megamind... I'm here because I love you. I love you so goddamn much! And you are doing plenty of things right," she sputtered at him. "Just because you're not ready for this one thing doesn't change the fact that I love you and want you... or that you're... you're my hero now," she whispered, suddenly aware of how cold it was in the lair and that she was wearing so little clothing.

She wrapped her arms around herself and remembered that night in the rain and how she had clung to herself against the bitterly cold drops. Now she was throwing herself at him emotionally as well as physically and he didn't want her like this? How had she completely misread him?

"Do you want me to go home now?" She couldn't keep the hurt out of her voice.

"You shouldn't want to be here," he tried to explain as he sat up, frustrated that everything he said was just coming out all wrong. "I'm a freak and a screw-up. Look at me right now, screwing this up."

"I don't think you're a screw-up!" She furrowed her brow angrily. "Don't talk about my boyfriend like that." She hoped her glibness might break the tension, but he didn't laugh.

Instead Megamind huffed out a breath dramatically. "You keep acting like I'm not, but I am and it's just a matter of time before you realize it's true."

Roxanne narrowed her eyes and felt the hot flare of her temper rising. There was nothing she hated quite as much as people telling her how to feel.

"Jesus fucking christ you are so damn hard on yourself Megs! You are not a screw up. You do so many things, so many wonderful things - heroic, brilliant, good things. And I could sit here and list them all to you and it wouldn't make a damn bit of difference if you're only going to believe what you want to believe when reality is staring you straight in the eye!" she snapped.

"I love you, I want you, I believe in you. Why can't you just believe me when I say that? Are you that determined to be a self-fulfilling prophecy?"

The unexpected anger in her words nearly bowled him over. A self-fulfilling prophecy? Oh god.

He was going to ruin it - not by being a alien but by insisting that he was a screw up beyond all reason or logic. He blinked and looked at her, clutching herself in that beautiful lingerie that he knew she wore just for him. He didn't know what to say.

"I-I'm an idiot," he whispered, searching her angry eyes. "I'm an idiot and I ruined our special day." He hung his head. She sighed loudly.

"It doesn't have to be ruined sweetie. It doesn't." Roxanne couldn't stand it anymore and wrapped him into a close hug, stroking his worried blue face with gentle hands. Then she pulled him down onto the bed, and into his special place cuddled against her chest.

"I want to be with you Megamind, that's all. We can be naked or fully clothed, having sex or just watching TV. I just want to be with you. I just... don't want you to leave me." Wow, that sounded so much more needy out loud then it did in her head.

Leave her? Megamind sat up and shook his head emphatically. "No, no, no. I don't want to leave you. Never. I-I want to be with you too. I want... I want to have sex with you, I've wanted it for so long. I just got... overwhelmed. I'm sorry."

"Oh Megs," and she reached up and started petting his head. He sighed lightly into her touch. "You take as much time as you need."

He nodded to himself. Okay. This would be okay. He settled back down into her shoulder, still tense. More time. Maybe he would be okay if he just had more time to quiet his nerves. He curled himself along her side and took a few deep breaths. He just needed some quiet.

Roxanne noticed that he wasn't saying anything and she didn't want to overdo it with more vague speechifying about going slow. So she just continued petting the back of his giant blue head. He snuggled into her and she just lay there with him, listening as he was able to slowly even out his breathing.

Her heart went out to him. Her poor boy. Why was this so scary for him? He had been fine with every step they had taken until now - nervous but fine. What was she missing? Was there something she had done wrong… or was there something wrong with her?

Megamind lay in her arms for a long moment, forcing away his negativity so he could enjoy her touch. She was so damn good to him, even when he didn't do anything to deserve it. And the more she touched him, the more he leaned into her, practically crawling on top of her for comfort and reassurance.

"I'm sorry," he eventually whispered. "I know you're just going to tell me it's no big deal but I'm sorry I flipped out."

"It's a big deal to you Megs. I'm trying to understand." Roxanne continued to stroke his beautiful blue head, now leaning in to give him a little kiss on the forehead.

"I just - Roxanne? What if I can't do this to you?"

"Megamind this isn't something you are going to do to me. It's something we're going to do together. I'll be right there with you, sweetie," she nuzzled foreheads with him fiercely. He leaned into the connection of her forehead meeting his as he tried to organize his whirl of thoughts and feelings.

"How about I rub your back? Your shoulders are up to your eyebrows," she offered when he was still quiet.

He sighed out a yes. She rolled him over onto his tummy and let her hands stroke over his tense shoulders and back over his suit. After a few minutes the knot in his stomach started to ease and he felt himself start to relax.

And he was able to clamp down harder on the little voice that said he didn't deserve it - that he didn't deserve her love. That insecure negativity wasn't useful. It wasn't good. She loved him and he loved her. That was what was important. He didn't want to ruin this by being a self-fulfilling prophecy or an insecure jerk.

He craned his neck, watching her silently as she massaged him, and let himself enjoy her touch. She was stretched out in that beautiful negligee and again he thought of their first night together. He remembered her smile and the first touch of her hand on his bare penis, and the joy of being connected to her in an entirely new way. Of letting himself not only want, but actually get what he wanted. He thought about how new it had been and how beautiful.

And he kicked himself a bit more. That's what he should have done with this, let himself want something new and beautiful, not push himself back into the shadows like he used to. Even now he wondered if it was too late to change his mind, if she would still want him after the emotional clusterbomb he had just set off on their wonderful day together.

Just having her hands on him like this was starting to drive him crazy. He wondered if the hands that were running up and down his back could be persuaded to touch his front, maybe to stroke his hardness or to let him touch her, even if they didn't go all the way tonight. He was still half hard and he was longing for her more than anything.

Meanwhile Roxanne was just trying her best to rub his back and focus on him, instead of worrying about herself. She could feel him relax more and more, and now her fingertips were curled around to rub the front of his shoulders. If she could even touch him this little bit and feel good, then maybe it would prove that it wasn't her. She rubbed his shoulders and collarbone, hoping she could help him stay calm.

She didn't know that her touch was having the exact opposite reaction. Her hands were so temptingly close to his neck, putting Megamind into a state of torturous anticipation. It took all his self control to keep from moaning. Each time he hoped that maybe one little finger might just slip and brush his over-sensitive skin and set all his nerves on fire.

Which was exactly what happened. One of her fingers grazed the thin tendons of his neck, causing him to let out a low moan of sweet relief that startled her.

Her hands froze and she looked into his eyes, surprised at what she found there. He was longing at her. Roxanne blinked in confusion

"Do you still want me?" Megamind asked her abruptly as he stared.

"Of course. Always. I'm just not sure what you want," she replied quickly, somewhat heartened to hear him sound more like himself.

"I don't know," he rolled over and bit his lip. "I know I like this." He reached out and took her hand and placed it on the thick bulge in his pants. Just like their first time together her used his hand to guide hers over the growing hardness within his suit, slowly and methodically.

She watched his face intently as she let him set the pressure and pace. She had given up hope of anything happening tonight but now he seemed to have changed his mind. And she let herself relax a bit and smile at him.

Then his hand fell away and he laid back, enjoying the vision of her in that luscious lingerie as he watched her tease him slowly over his concealed length. He breathed slowly, his breath straining when she reached for the button on his pants. Then she suddenly stopped moving her hand.

"I just... can you just do something for me?"

He propped himself up on one arm. "Anything."

"It's not me right?"

He cocked his head quizzically. She elaborated. "It's not because you... don't find me attractive right?" She winced, hating how pathetic that sounded but hating more the fact that she needed to ask or else the worry would nestle in her brain and drive her crazy.

He was so shocked by that statement that he could only sputter. "No, no, Roxanne, no. Roxanne, I love you."

She looked at him, then down into her lap. "I know, I know you love me. But I'm not talking about love. I'm saying that I know I'm not exactly your type."

"What!" A look of utter confusion captured his entire face.

"God I'm explaining this wrong. I just mean that you're not human..."

As soon as she said that his heart dropped and the earlier butterflies in his stomach were suddenly back at full force. He knew it. He knew that at the end of the day he was an alien and she was human and she would never want him like that no matter what she said.

However she interrupted his descent back into panic by looking up at him with a vulnerability that stopped him dead.

"You're skinny and bald and blue..." Roxanne explained. "And the women from your planet were too. But I'm not. I'm too chubby and hairy and pale... and I know I have a giant ass and I could diet until the end of time but my god, just one of my thighs is bigger than your entire waist."

She let out a nervous breath and stared deep into his eyes, relieved that to finally voice her fears but still scared of what he might say. "I'm just terrified you'll wake up one day and realize that you don't really want me anymore. Because... I'm never going to be pretty enough for you. Or pretty in the right ways."

He just looked at her for a long moment in shock as he took that in. Then he grabbed her suddenly and rolled so that he was flat on his back and she was on top of him. He grabbed her face in his hands and started pressing his forehead against hers firmly, smoothing it over as much of her face as he could.

"Roxanne, you are the most beautiful woman in the universe to me," he almost shook as he said it. "I love your hair, I love touching it, I love the smell of it, I love burying my face in it." And he did, nuzzling the side of her brown locks for a long moment.

"I love your thighs, heavens I could get lost in those thighs. And I love love love your ass." He gave her a wicked little smile as he used the position to his advantage, reaching down to grab her backside. Her ample curves filled his long slender hands.

She pressed against him as he squeezed and rocked her against his slender body, letting her feel his hard-on pressing up against her through both their layers of clothing.

Then he looked her straight in the eye. "I will never wake up one day and find you too human Roxanne. Are you going to wake up one day and realize that I'm bald and blue and skinny as a toothpick with a complexion of a popular primary color-"

"As a random nonspecific example?" She finished for him with a smile and shook her head. "You know how I feel about judging books by covers Megs."

He bit his lip and forced himself to look her in the eye. "I know you love me for what's inside but... I don't want you to have to tolerate my gangly blue alien body just because you love me."

And that was when she finally saw straight into the heart of his fears as well. It wasn't really about being afraid of screwing it up. It was about him being an alien and that he'd had the belief that he was different and freakish and less-than beaten into him for years.

"Megamind. I love your body. You're stunning. I want you so much," she answered, with a light grind against his body underneath her. "Do you have any clue how much just looking at you turns me on?"

He shook his head a little. "You've never told me..."

"Megs yesterday I was at work going through some old footage of you as a villain, trying to put together some images to go with your big interview next week," she explained, holding him spellbound. "And I was so damn distracted by your tight suit and the way you moved, plus looking forward to tonight, that I could barely work. All I wanted to do was to sit there, watch videos of you, and touch myself because I couldn't stop thinking of how good it would be to finally fuck you," she whispered warmly.

At that his body shuddered and he pulled her down to kiss her as hard as he could. His tongue didn't wait, it snaked out to greet hers as soon as their lips touched. And she couldn't hold back either, not any more. It was as though something in both of them clicked as they started to paw at each other frantically. She had never kissed him like this, like she was desperate to have his blue hands all over her. And he was right there with her, running his hands up her nightie and shamelessly pulling her closer for more.

Their tongues met and matched and battled and she had to roll him, had to grab for the front of his suit, had to start pulling off his belt. He moaned into her mouth as their hands fumbled with his clothing. Yes, yes, he needed to be naked with her. Now. Right now. His mouth mashed against hers as they pulled at his clothes.

His hands were busy unbuttoning his own pants, until she yanked on the top of his suit and started to pull it off over his head, not even bothering with the zipper. He caught his breath as the cool air hit his skin as she worked the stretchy spandex over his large blue head. Once it was off she actually gave a low moan of delight to see his bare chest before her. He gave her a low moan of his own when she pinched his dark blue little nipple.

"Roxanne," he said in a low husky tone. "I want to be inside of you. Tonight."

She bent down and kissed him again, this time slower and grinding against his slender blue body.

"Yes. Oh, god yes. But we can stop at anytime if you change your mind. I mean it." She spoke between needy gasps that gave him more confidence to proceed.

"I know," he replied with an honest and open smile and she held his gaze with a sexy little smirk. "So how do we start?"

"How would you like to start?" She asked him with playful eyebrows in a role reversal from previous encounters when she told him exactly what to do.

"Um, kissing would be nice. And touching. I like that." He blushed a little, but the purple flush spreading across his face only made her more excited.

They leaned in and started kissing each other again, starting slowly, then working their way up in passion. He started to kiss her neck, which was not as fantastically sensitive as his own, but still was tender and arousing to place his lips upon. He kissed his way down it and his goatee scraped against the soft skin as she gasped. Then he licked and bit at the spot where her neck met her shoulder. That spot always elicited a delighted little humming noise. Today was no exception as she melted under his rough teeth and soothing tongue.

Megamind kept kissing, lower and lower until he was kissing the lovely round breasts that peeked out from her nightie. He bit his bottom lip instinctively. Oh how he loved her breasts, and the way his hands looked on them. He loved the stark contrast of his blue skin against the soft peach of one of her most intimate parts.

He ran his hands over them lightly just so he could watch the way her nipples perked under the soft silk from the touch of his long blue fingers. He couldn't get enough of them, so soft and yet heavy in his hands. He slid his long fingers over the slippery silk, feeling them slide and glide against her as she let out happy little sounds.

"This," she gasped into his mouth between kisses, "needs to come off."

He pulled up the nightie and slid it over her shoulders, her soft rounded breasts spilling into his eager hands. She wrapped her arms around his head and pulled it down to them and guiding one of her nipples right into his mouth.

He suckled her, strong and firm, and she squirmed as her nipple firmed under his hungry mouth. Then before she knew it, his hand was between her legs, teasing her clit with those nimble blue fingers. She let herself enjoy them, the way they made her flush with heat and shudder with anticipation. But still she needed more.

She pullled his pants off and found herself growing more and more aroused as more of his blue skin appeared before her. She had stripped him before yes, but to have her hands running over him inch by inch, truly feeling every muscle and curve as she pressed against him was new. Especially now that she knew where it was going. Now she wasn't holding anything back.

With the pants off, she could see that his tight little black shorts made a delightful tent, barely able to contain what was waiting for her inside. She ghosted her hand over the tight fabric as his eyes fluttered closed, noting the little wet spot on his underwear right near the tip. Goodness, he had been excited for her.

"If you want to stop anytime you just say so," she reminded him, but stopping was the very last thing on his mind. He rolled his hips and ground himself against her, his eyes open and full of want and never leaving hers. She responded by sliding her hand into those shorts. She pulled gently on his tip, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger, before easing him out of the underpants.

He let out a low whine and his eyes fluttered shut again. Then she saw the little bead of pre-cum glistening on his slit, waiting just for her. She smiled, and leaned in, kissing him sweetly on his goatee and nuzzling his neck as she teased her thumb over the sensitive spot where his head met his shaft. Oh she wanted it, that delicious wet little pearl of lubrication, but she wasn't going to make it too easy for him.

She touched him all over his shaft but didn't bring her fingers back to the head, no matter how much she wanted to. And he certainly noticed the way she was teasing him, loving having him literally in the palm of her hand. He moaned a little, watching the way it made her flush and suspecting that his vocal little sounds would help to increase the wetness he had brushed earlier with his fingers.

And Megamind wanted her nice and wet for him.

Roxanne touched and teased and played and it was getting so hard now not to taste the pre-cum that was dribbling from his neglected head. She let out a frustrated little whine, followed by a pout at her boyfriend.

"Pouty pouty? What are you pouting for my love?" he asked, stroking her hair with a tender confidence that made her weak in the knees.

"I want you in my mouth," she looked at him with a petulant little huff. "Is that okay or that too much tonight?"

He let loose another soft little moan. "Mmmmm, I love being in your mouth." After a day of aching anticipation his face lit up at the suggestion, and he knew just how wet she would get from engaging in one of her favorite kinds of foreplay.

He moved his hand to the back of her head once her mouth was close enough and she hovered for a moment, her lips almost touching the plump purple head on the thick blue shaft.

"Mmmm, hello there sexy," she spoke directly to his cock, her warm breath making him twitch instinctively.

He shuddered out a "h-hello," back just before she slid his blue and purple length right in her mouth. She was careful not to take him in all the way, not to finish him. She stopped about halfway, letting her tongue swirl the shaft and taste that delicious wet head. He let out a strangled groan and began stroking her hair.

Oh the joy of being in Roxanne's mouth. He so loved her mouth, her excitable talented mouth. She released him with a wet 'pop' and moved immediately back in to lap the thick vein underneath. Megamind let her suck happily for a minute and continued giving her small vocalizations of appreciation.

Until he pulled his hips back slightly. If she kept going like this he would finish in her mouth and he didn't want that. He wanted to loose his virginity to her tonight dammit. Thankfully Roxanne understood his actions precisely.

She crawled up to him and he laid alongside her, their nakedness apparent. She kissed him fully and he responded with enthusiasm as his hard cock pressed against the soft flesh of her abdomen. Mmm. Even that much contact was delightful. Roxanne. Naked Roxanne. All his for his hands, his mouth, his tongue, and now, if he wanted it, his cock.

And he was all hers.

Giving her his heart had been so easy. He never had to decide; he just fell in love with her so hard it had shook his foundations and rocked his world. But now he was choosing to give her his body. Yes, part of him was so scared that he wanted to hide in the backseat of the invisible car, but this time he wasn't going to let that stop him from offering himself to her fully.

His blue skin and his thin body, his slender hips barely as big as one of her thighs. They didn't fit. He was an alien. She was a human. But that suddenly seemed completely irrelevant as they pressed against each other, both bodies begging for what was to come.

She caressed his exposed chest and then slid a hand around naughtily to stroke and squeeze his cute little blue butt. It had been a while for her. She'd had boyfriends, and a couple one night stands of varying quality, but not recently. And honestly it had been a long while since she had sex with someone that she had these kind of feelings for.

She didn't just want sex, she needed him. She wanted him to move inside her, deep inside her, hard and urgent inside her.

She pushed Megamind onto his back, and got on top of him. They continue to kiss and his hard cock pressed against her belly, begging for attention as she straddled him.

Having her on top of made him gasp as he became hyperaware of every sensation. He wondered if that was how they would do it, with her on top, guiding and riding him. That thought made him kiss her harder, pulling her body closer so he could lick and nibble her neck. Megamind yearned to know what it would feel like to penetrate her with the rock-hard cock that was currently dribbling at the tip from even this simple proximity. He ran his hands over her bare breasts, longing for her to make her move and finally take his virginity from him.

Roxanne responded enthusiastically to his touch, the way his long fingers grazed her hot skin. She wanted to take him right now, right like this. She wanted to start riding him like he was her little blue pony until she exploded on top of him. She wanted him to just lay back and take it so she could show him just how good she was - how good she was going to be to him.

She looked down at him, wanting so badly to just snatch his virginity from him. But the more she looked down, the more she knew that she needed to do it right. Which meant he needed to do it in his own time, not hers. She rolled them so she was on her back and he was between her legs.

The swift motion surprised him. He had been waiting for her to lower herself onto his cock and now she was looking up at him, stroking his arm, clearly expecting him to do something. Like she wanted to watch him while they did this. Which was arousing but also nerve wracking at the same time.

He felt the flutter in his belly but he pushed it aside and focused on what he was experiencing instead. The underside of his cock was pressed directly against the radiating heat between her legs, and he was struck with the urge to plant himself there. Did this mean he was ready for this to happen?

Then he felt her spread her legs for him, spread them wide. Wider than necessary given his thin frame, but it was so fantastically hot to see her spread out under him that he got a bit dizzy. She was opening herself for him, offering herself just for him.

"Roxanne… I'm ready," he announced, a little tone of bashfulness in his voice. She reached up and stroked his cheek and smiled at him. He blushed a little as he looked down at her naked body spread beneath him and took a breath. "Tell me what to do," he begged.

"Take your cock in your hand," she instructed with an excited smile. He looked at her nervously but complied. "Now I want you to use it to slide the tip inside, just a little. Use it just like you do your fingers. You know how much I like it when you warm me up like that. And get it nice and wet."

Megamind swallowed dryly, and pressed the head of his cock against her slit. She was so wet that it slipped right into her lips. Oh heavens! He tried not to pant in anticipation.

He slowly rubbed the head of his cock against her inner folds, dredging it from her entrance, up  
>to rub it against her clit, which resulted in a sharp intake of breath. He slid it down towards that tempting wet hole that seemed to be calling just for him, relishing the feel of her slick layers against his sensitive head.<p>

"Then Megamind?" Roxanne said with a beaming grin that pulled his focus back to her face. "Whenever you're ready sweetie."

He steadied himself, then slid back up for another pass while he gathered his courage. Her eyes fluttered shut in anticipation as he continued to tease her clit with his cock. She breathed deep and waited for him.

His cock was slick from her juices and it felt so good to be sliding over her hot wetness. It was getting difficult not to bury himself inside her. He was so close to her centre and Megamind knew he wasn't just teasing her. He was teasing himself but he couldn't hold back any more.

He slipped his cock down and shyly pressed against her entrance. She gave a breathy moan as his plump head began to stretch her in all the right ways.

And he quietly slipped inside.

He pushed in, inch-by-thick-inch, until he was buried to the hilt and his eyes nearly rolled back into his head. It was hotter and wetter than he ever could have imagined! And tight, oh heavens she was so tight. He could feel her throb around him, eagerly embracing him in an entirely new and glorious way. He held himself still and felt the near-overwhelming rush of all these sensations he had never experienced before. He'd done it. He wasn't a virgin anymore.

Roxanne tried to catch her breath in the moment, nearly purring as he filled her. She had wanted so much to lower herself onto his perked cock when she was on top, but now she was glad that she had been a good girl and let him take his lead. She was relishing how he felt inside, thick and wide, and how good it felt to stretch like this, to welcome him in.

Now she desperately needed to feel the warm thrust of his flesh. She torqued her hips. His breathing shifted, getting deeper.

"Take your time Megs," she whispered against him, leaning up to lick the shell of his ear as soon as the words left her mouth. The unexpected stimulation made his hips twitch instinctively and she inhaled sharply at the motion. He couldn't hold back the smile that spread across his face.

And the smile stayed as he rocked his hips slowly and experimentally. Oh heavens. The sensation. The friction. She moved her hands to rest on his sides, holding his body close to hers. He pulled out a little and then thrust forward. She was hot and tight and seared right into him and he needed more, needed it like he had never needed anything before.

He thrust as slowly as he could at first, trying not to shake from the relentless want. He greedily wanted more, harder, faster - but he held back. He had never done this before and he fought desperately to stay in control.

"I'm not made of glass, baby," Roxanne said as thought she could read his thoughts and her words drew his gaze back to hers. "Trust me, I'll let you know if it's too much." He was about to object when she purred, "Harder is good. I want you to show me how much you want me, Megamind."

Then she wrapped her thick peach thighs around his hips, with her feet folding across his butt and pulling him deeper than he ever imagined possible. It was as though her thighs were swallowing him whole and his jaw dropped.

Fine then. He wouldn't hold back. Not anymore.

On the first thrust he let himself push hard enough to rock her. Then on the next thrust to make her breasts bounce. His face flushed and then he truly started to give her what he had dreamed of for so long. He slid in and out of her slowly but no longer cautiously. His cock was relishing the sensation of her warm tight wetness tugging him, just like she did with her fingers and her mouth. He fucked into her over and over again, and she bucked and moved under him.

And oh, the noises! The sound of their bodies slapping against each other assaulted his ears and mixed with the delightful sounds Roxanne was making. She started punctuating "yes" with every thrust and letting out desperate whines when he dredged his cock back so far that she wanted to beg his hard length back where it was needed.

"Oh Megamind, oh yes! Good aahhhhhh oh oh yes unnnf baby doing so good," she moaned and muttered, stroking his ego as he stroked her slippery insides. She had to tell him how good it felt as his thick blue thrusts filled her, pleased her, and eased her stroke after stroke. He had to know, he had to be told how good it was to finally get what she had wanted for so long.

He felt increasingly powerful and confident with every word or moan and with every buck of her hips begging for more. He could do this to her? Of course he could. She had wanted him and only him, and now he was going to make sure she got exactly what she wanted. When he thought he couldn't go any further he pushed in deeper still and felt her nails dig into his back. It hurt, but it was a very good hurt.

He increased the pace now, and Roxanne tried not to drool. He had already lasted longer than she thought and she only wanted more. She met his thrusts ferociously and squirmed underneath him, desperately trying to pull his body closer, craving more and more. Oh god how she'd missed this. She had missed being properly fucked by someone she loved. _Not just someone_, she thought. The man who was looking down at her with his face contorted in pleasure.

For so long Megamind had longed to be wanted like this by someone, anyone. And now he wasn't just wanted. Roxanne needed him, she relished him. She had been right, they were doing this together and he looked down at her beneath him, eyes shut, face contorted in a lusty moan as his cock drove into her over and over again.

Then, as if listening to some hidden instincts, he shifted his weight. He tangled one hand underneath to grab her shoulder and started humping furiously. His mind was racing beyond plots or plans or even simple comprehension. Only _yes, her, harder, now, more_.

He was fucking Roxanne. Yes, he was.

His girlfriend, his partner, his lover, his mate. His cock buried inside her over and over again, hard and deep. Showing her how much he wanted her, how much he loved her. And her calling for him, loving every second of it.

"Yes, yes fuck me, yes, oh my Megamind, come for me Megamind!"

His head dropped to her shoulder. He knew he would cum soon, finally easing the terrible want for the woman he had dreamed of for so long. He needed it, he needed that friction, needed to slide himself in and out of her. Harder is better, she had said and now he knew he couldn't hold back. She was oh so wet, so tight, and it was so fucking good to fill her up with his fat alien cock as he moved faster and faster. Each thrust made his balls tighten and burn with the urgency.

Then everything in him tightened and seemed to spiral, down down down. There was a second of surprise as his orgasm rocked him with an unexpected force and he shuddered but couldn't stop. Megamind felt the hot streams of creamy cum around his cock as he continued to pump into her, thrusting all the way to the finish. She held him tight and whispered "yes, yes" as he jerked and moaned his release into her. Now he was truly filling her, filling her with his cock and his cum, all for her.

Then he collapsed on top of her as the last drops came, his face still buried in her neck. He panted wildly and her arms moved around his sweaty shoulders until her hands came up to rest on the back of his over-sized head.

He relaxed into the simple action, his penis becoming flaccid while still inside her. He regained his ability to breathe in the fog of pleasure as she held him gently. She began planting sweet firm kisses along the side of his head.

Eventually he pulled his face up and looked into her joyful blue eyes.

"Hi," was all she said with a tender smile.

"Ollo," he replied and kissed her lips softly. He finally untangled himself from her when their lips parted and he rolled onto his back. The movement elicited a stiff ache. His body was sore but still he was satiated in a way he had never experienced before.

She turned onto her side and laid a hand on his chest. He closed his eyes for a moment and she studied his profile. That sharp chin and strip of goatee that tickled her softly when they kissed. The chubby bit on the end of his nose. And finally his large blue forehead, perfect for nuzzling and covering in little kisses.

He was hers. Her man. She couldn't resist pressing a tiny kiss against his jawline. He smiled, eyes still closed.

"So that was sex," he stated, opening his eyes and staring up thoughtfully.

"Yep," she replied. "Did you like it? It seemed like you might have liked it." She was teasing him now and he narrowed his eyes at her. He was about to come up with the perfect retort when she cut him off with a kiss. Wicked troublesome temptress.

But the kiss was tender and loving and it pulled him into more serious thoughts. When their lips parted, he laid on his side to look at her.

"Is it always like that?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Well it's never quite like the first time," she replied slowly. "And it only gets better with practice."

"Practice?" He was smirking at her. "I could probably use more practice. Lots and lots of practice."

She laughed at him.

"That can probably be arranged. Even if you're not my virgin boy, you still have so much to learn," she looked smugly at him. Then they shared a secret smile and he began to trace his fingertips up and down her bare arm seriously.

"I used to have this fantasy. About you and me, together like this," he started to tell her with a calm confident smile. "That I would somehow convince you to have just one evil night with me, and that we would never speak of it again but that you would let me have you, pleasure you."

She watched him carefully as he spoke. Usually whenever they talked about sex he stammered and blushed like a grape. Now she was drawn into his zen-like calm as she listened.

"But the fantasy would always end the same way. I would orgasm and then I would curl up to you like this and you wouldn't want to let me go…. but really I was always alone," he finished, drawing her in closer. She ran her hands up his bare naked back, over his sensitive neck, and up to cradle the back of his giant blue head. He let out a blissful sigh and she relaxed her face into his thin shoulder as her arms wrapped around him.

"Sweetie, you've got me for more than one night. And I don't want to let go Megs, I'm not letting go," she said fiercely, kissing his collarbone and stroking his head.

"Me either. You're my pretty human," he said possessively, nuzzling his nose into her short mussy hair.  
>"Mmmmm," she gave a lazy hum as he breathed the scent of her shampoo. "And you're my sexy alien."<p> 


	6. First Morning After

_I swear, since I wrapped Fathers and Sons, I've had the attention span of a fruit fly. I'm writing like four different stories at once, doing tumblr RP, stressing about work and fucking around with no focus. So last week I finally forced myself to get serious and finish one of them. Congratulations fans of pronz, you win. This is another installment in my Firsts sequence, but like the others it stands well on its own._

_Title : First Morning After_  
><em>Author : Dani Kin<em>  
><em>Words : 6,000<em>  
><em>Rating : NC-17M/GTFO kids_  
><em>Summary : Megamind and Roxanne spend some time connecting the morning after he loses his virginity.<em>

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~~~<p>

As Roxanne emerged from the haze of a good night's sleep, her first thought was _Damn, Megamind really does have the best sheets._She ran her bare legs against them and let out a low, barely-audible hum.

She had no clue what Minion did to make them so soft. She wondered if there was advanced alien washing technology involved or just a high thread count. Mmmmm. It didn't matter. Falling asleep on them was nice, waking up on them was divine.

She wanted to stay here forever and never get out of this bed. And she could do it if she wanted to. After all, today was a Sunday, and as far as Roxanne Ritchie was concerned, Sundays were made for lazy mornings lounging in her boyfriend's bed.

_In Megamind's bed_, she thought with a silent chuckle as she relished their silky softness. It was still sometimes funny for her to think that.

If someone would have told her a year ago that she would be happy to spend more nights than not at his Evil Lair, she would have hauled off and punched them. Now they slept curled together almost every night, except when heroism called him away or when early morning meetings made it more practical for her to stay at her apartment downtown. And even then, he usually slept at her place. If she was honest with herself, she would have to acknowledge that it was probably inevitable that they would end up moving in together. But that was too big a thought for Sunday morning.

Instead Roxanne stretched her legs all the way down to her toes. It felt good, but also made her very aware of a certain soreness between her legs. She thought briefly on the events last night that had caused her body such delightful distress and smiled. Then she reached over across the bed for her newly de-virginized boyfriend.

But her hands came up empty. She cracked one eye open. Damn. He wasn't in bad anymore.

That was one of the downsides of having an alien boyfriend. A full night's sleep for him was about five hours, maybe six if he slept in. She rolled over to grab her phone off the nightstand. 9:34 am. He'd probably been up for hours.

She send off a quick text. [TXT MSG: where are you?]

Roxanne rolled onto her back and her eyes drooped shut as she waited for him to reply. She didn't have long to wait, however she did not expected the door to fly open with a loud bang. Or for Megamind to rush in saying, "You're up!" loudly and with an exuberant smile.

She opened one eye and squinted at him. Normally she loved his enthusiasm for life, the universe, and everything... but not so much before she'd even had her morning coffee.

Then Roxanne opened both eyes fully and blinked several times. He stood before her in a brown apron with some kind of mask propped on his forehead. His blue hands were covered in thick industrial gloves. And for some ungodly reason he was wearing a disposable shower cap on his head.

Megamind saw her confused look, and remembered he was still wearing his protective gear just in time to hear her to mumble, "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Oh this. I was welding," he explained, and pulled the mask and shower cap off his giant blue head in one smooth motion. Then he started in on the gloves and finally the apron until they were all in a puddle on the floor.

"Mmmmm, 'ats better," Roxanne mumbled sleepily as she lifted the corner of the comforter, a clear invitation for him to get back to bed with her.

Megamind smiled as he kicked off his boots and shimmied in alongside her. It didn't matter that he was fully dressed in his usual spandex and she was wearing only the thin little peach negligee from last night. Roxanne's arms reached out for him instinctively, and she rubbed her cheek against the dome of his giant blue head with a happy sigh. His skin smelled a bit like burnt metal but she didn't care.

Megamind wiggled into a comfortable position and enjoyed the sweet pressure against his forehead for a happy moment. Then he started nuzzling her cleavage playfully with his goatee.

"Hey. That tickles," she pouted sleepily, and the corners of his mouth turned up to smirk at her. It took every ounce of his new heroic-willpower-and-determination-to-do-good not to hold her down and tickle her fiendishly all over. It wouldn't be fair; she had only just woken up. However any thoughts of evil tickling plots were quickly abandoned when she started to cover the crown of his head in drowsy little kisses.

Roxanne made a line of kisses down his cheek and she felt him basking him in her attentions. Just as she moved her mouth over, he drew his chin up. Their lips met briefly in a kiss full of sweetness and warmth.

"Good morning Miss Ritchie," Megamind said softly when they parted, his voice much quieter now but still able to make Roxanne melt. This was her boyfriend - welding one minute and tender kisses the next. She gave a happy sigh and her eyes fluttered closed for a moment. Megamind. Her Megamind.

Megamind gave a happy contented sigh as he snuggled into her. Roxanne was here in his bed, in the bed he had used last night for more than just sleeping with her. And best of all, Roxanne loved him and he loved her. They loved each other. The concept was no longer quite as novel as it had once been, but he never got tired of these quiet moments where was so clearly true.

He started to rub slow rhythmic circles on her lower back. The memories of last night had been playing in his head all morning while the love of his life slept in his bed. Part of him still couldn't believe he had finally gone through with it. He'd finally lost his virginity; though he'd always thought that was a funny phrase. Did that make him different? Megamind didn't feel any different physically, and yet he couldn't deny that something had changed. He didn't feel like he'd lost anything, in fact, last night he'd felt connected to her in an entirely new way.

Perhaps that was the biggest difference. This morning he felt so…. calm. It was as though a giant weight had slipped off his shoulders. Where there usually was a nervous twitch in his stomach, telling him that he had to be careful not to do or say the wrong things, now there was just… calm. He decided to take advantage of this new state, and he ran his slender blue hands over the slippery silk of her nightie. Then he hooked them under her voluminous butt to casually scoot his lover closer.

Roxanne was happy to let him position her until he seemed satisfied that she was in the perfect place. Yes, it certainly was a good morning now that he was here with her. She was curled against her man; sleepy, warm, and pleasantly sore in all the right places. She nuzzled her forehead against his, knowing how much he loved the gesture, and he pressed his forehead back with a mellow smile. Then she shifted to press the length of her body against Megamind's thin frame.

Her delightful curves were even closer now, and Megamind rubbed them lightly. He hadn't come back to bed with any expectations; in fact he'd been fairly certain she'd milked him dry last night. But now he was getting a chub admiring her silk-covered thighs and ass with his hands. And when Roxanne moved her hips against his, the motion sent a slight shiver throughout his entire body.

A shiver she could easily feel since their bodies were so close together.

That little tremor stirred up her memories of him last night. How it had looked and felt as Megamind fucked and moaned his orgasm into her. How he'd been so nervous and how much Roxanne had loved seeing both his happiness and his growing confidence over the course of the night. And how proud she was of him and herself; she'd given him a damn good first time.

But now her thoughts turned to what she wanted him to give her. She purposely hadn't asked for any pleasure from him last night. It had been his big night after all, and after he'd pretty much collapsed in a little puddle of bliss. She had been left with a soft ache as she fell asleep, and found herself more than a little horny this morning. Especially now that he was pressed close and so delightfully wiggly.

"Why are you always wearing so damn many clothes?" she whined, reaching up and pawing playfully at the lightning bolt on the front of his suit.

Megamind snorted. "So you would rather I walk around the Lair naked?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Mmmm, that would be good. Then you could be mine any time I wanted," Roxanne replied with a sly smile as they leaned back in to kiss, playfully at first and then getting slower and more serious.

Even with everything they had done sexually, up to and including last night, she loved kissing him best of all. She loved the way his kiss would start so soft and needy but quickly present a playful challenge with little nips and licks. Their mouths opened wider, and soon her tongue slipped past his warm blue lips. Roxanne slowly moved her palm to the back of his sensitive neck while her other hand grazed his ear.

She started to tease the shell of his ear and Megamind didn't even try to hold in a happy noise. The pads of her fingers flitted against the ridges and valleys. He kissed her harder now, his lips nipping and grabbing for more of hers as he let out a little growl.

Roxanne took her lips off his and moved them to suck and tug on his earlobe with a devilish smile. That elicited a sharp "Mmgah!" sound, and he rocked his growing erection against her thigh leaving no doubt of his desires. When he felt her smile around the tip of his ear he knew she received the message loud and clear. She started to nibble lightly on the point and he nuzzled the side of her face, rubbing his length against her more insistently.

Her soft voice whispered mischievously in his ear as she teased. "What do you want Megamind? Tell me."

"Everything." Megamind responded quickly as he greedily splayed his fingers across her ass. The calm feeling was being replaced by a blend of curiosity and lust. He looked her in the eye. "No more tray-ning wheels. Don't hold back."

Roxanne raised an eyebrow at that, then smiled and began grinding her hips against his slim torso, causing more delightful shudders in her partner. "Okay. Then I'm not going to hold back anymore Megamind. All sorts of things, new positions, toys, whatever we want."

She moved her hand to stroke his cheek affectionately. "Anything you want, love. It's all on the table. What do you want today, Megs?"

His face flushed. It was like she had torn the script right from his deepest fantasies, the ones he had never told anyone, even her. The ones where she loved only him and let his creative mind soar without judgment. But before he could start any new plans, he needed to have the basics down first.

"Show me how to make you come," he answered giddily.

Roxanne felt a flush of heat between her legs at the subtle shift. He wasn't asking, he was almost commanding her. That was new.

In that moment, Roxanne decided for sure. Even though she was still slightly sore from last night, she needed to have him again this morning. He was everything she'd been looking for and nothing she ever saw coming. But now she wanted to see the look on his face when she came for him.

"Maybe," she teased, not wanting to make it too seem easy. "If you're a good boy."

"Mmm, I'm always good now," he replied with a smoldering smile that was followed by a demure blush. "I'm your hero now," he said shyly and Roxanne couldn't hold back a happy sigh.

Even when he was being sexy, he was still so goddamn adorable. "Well there is something I would like from my hero..." she trailed off coquettishly.

"Anything, Miss Ritchie," Megamind replied with a warm lick of his lips.

"Strip for me."

A cheeky grin spread across his face and Megamind hopped out of bed. He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at her, ensuring her full attention. She laid back and got comfortable to watch. His hands went to quickly unbuckle his belt then Megamind extended both arms with an air of practiced drama and grace. And he snapped.

Out of nowhere a pair of dormant brainbots rushed to their master. In a manner of seconds they managed to unzip and remove both parts of his spandex suit, stripping him down to just his shorts.

"Mmm, now that is presentation," she teased. Megamind smirked at her in return.

He threw the covers off her entirely and crawled slowly back over her exposed body. When he sat comfortably straddling her, Roxanne reached out for the front of his tight black underpants.

"Seems like they missed something."

"Forgetful little cyborgs," Megamind replied with a little tsk of his tongue. He didn't tell her he'd deliberately programmed them to leave his underwear on if Roxanne was present when it was time to undress. He couldn't help it; he wanted her to be the one to take them off. "Hope you don't mind giving me a hand," he added with faux nonchalance.

Roxanne stroked him feather-light over his underwear as he straddled her wide hips with his lean and nimble blue legs. As usual he couldn't help but respond to her teasing, rocking roughly against her hand with a happy hum and a toothy grin. She gave her own coy smile back. After all, it was so much fun to give such soft touches over something so hard. She wanted to savor each touch since they were in no rush this morning.

Megamind enjoyed each soft stroke, as well as the miraculous view of her lying happy and beautiful beneath him. Leaning down, he resumed their earlier kiss, letting his tongue snake slowly into her mouth to play with her own. All the while her hands continued to stroke and tease his firm length as the underside of his excited cock pressed against her soft belly.

Roxanne responded enthusiastically to his kiss, pulling his body down with a twist until they were both on their side with their legs tangled together. And her hand still cupping his hard blue cock. The other hand ran along his sensitive neck, stroking him in two places with every kiss.

"Oh! Ooohhh…" he gasped as Megamind felt her two hands moving in rhythm. He couldn't help but thrust needily against the hand between his legs. She could take these underwear off him any time now... The hand on his neck was getting him just as worked up, making him long for more attention on that sensitive area as well. She gave him a gentle squeeze with both hands. That caused him to suddenly break their kiss and make a sound somewhere between a growl and a purr.

Roxanne smiled. Oooh he liked that. And she loved the vocal little sounds he made just for her, especially the alien ones. She was about to tell him so, when she felt Megamind's hand tangling itself in her hair and gently pulling her towards his lean exposed neck. She couldn't resist smiling and rewarding him for such a smooth confident display.

She began biting her way down his sensitive throat amid his various little noises, pushing him back slightly so she was almost on top. She caressed his bare chest as she lavished attention on the tight tendons of his neck until she couldn't resist anymore. Roxanne bent down further and took one of his dark blue nipples between her teeth, biting it lightly.

Megamind gasped and arched his back at the nip. His heart raced and he whined lightly, expressing his frustration that his hard length was still trapped in his underpants. He could feel his pre soaking a little wet spot in the front of his shorts, and it only made him more impatient. How much longer was she going to make him wait before she would take him out to play?

She heard his impatient little whimpers and pulled back. "You want to make me come Megamind?" she purred, her breath hot on his flushed face.

His eyes widened, his underwear issues momentarily forgotten, and he nodded while giving his lips a nervous lick.

"Yes, heavens, yes. Tell me what to do Roxanne. Please," he begged softly with a little blush as he forced himself to look into her hungry blue eyes. He needed to know; the curiosity was killing him. He had done extensive internet research on the subject, but this was Roxanne. He didn't want to know how women worked; he wanted to know how she worked. He needed to learn every single way to please her.

He needed it enough to beg for it, even though the begging made him twitch against her hand in a way that made his face flush. It was dangerously close to some of his old fantasies from his villainous days. And even with all her talk of anything, he didn't know if he could ever tell her about the tiny part of him that yearned to be the one tied to the chair and entirely at the mercy of her evil.

Roxanne saw his creeping blush as he pleaded, and smiled. There was her nervous boy. She moved her hand from his twitching cock to stroke his flushing violet cheek, hoping that she wasn't moving too fast.

"Lay all the way back," she instructed tenderly and he complied. She was about to straddle him when she remembered the underwear. Gripping the little black shorts at his hips, she pulled them down his skinny blue legs. He throbbed in relief as she finally stripped him and eagerly helped kick the underwear off until he was naked in the morning air.

Roxanne couldn't help but lick her lips when she saw what he had waiting for her. There was a flush of eager wetness when she saw his twitching blue cock beneath her, and she positioned herself so he pressed hot and thick against her outer folds. She was aching for more of him and the slight soreness from last night just made the wanting worse.

Moving slowly, she guided his hard length to rub against her slit and getting his cock nice and wet. Megamind watched, spellbound and silent, settling his hands on her waist. She teased him, tracing tiny circles with her fingertips on his sensitive head before she pressed his hard blue dick to stand proud between her lips with a playful smile.

He couldn't take his eyes off his thick blue member as it stood stark against her wet pink pussy and slight brown curls. His blue hands ran up and down her sides as he watched the woman he loved take such enthusiastic pleasure in the body he'd thought no one would ever want. It was one of the most fantastic things he'd ever laid eyes on. He started to moan lightly into the slip and slide of his cock against her, happily offering himself for her to use however she liked.

Meanwhile the scientific part of his mind was taking copious mental notes. Roxanne had always been the most intriguing puzzle he'd ever encountered, and losing his virginity to her had not diminished his fascination. He wanted to know how to repay her love with bliss, how to make her toes curl and how to cause her to let out all the little gasps and sounds he loved to hear.

He started to make small wanting motions with his hips, not quite thrusting but moving his body along with hers. Roxanne had been enjoying the mere sight of his beautiful body, but feeling him twitch beneath her was even hotter. Taking advantage of his enthusiasm, she rolled her hips to grind her throbbing clit against the curve of the hard blue dick in her hand. He felt the warmth spreading through him as she rubbed his plump tip to her most sensitive spot. Megamind knew well what that little nub could do to her, and he wanted his cock to unwind her and make her gasp and moan.

Not that he was ignorant of his own desires. He'd always secretly fantasized about coming on her. He wondered how her clit would feel as the hot streams of his cum shot against it over and over again. Would her sensitive nub twitch for him with each fierce spray? Would she moan and throw her head back with each splash? He could almost see it now; his blue cock cumming all over her pink layers, then Roxanne using his thick white cum as lube, stroking her clit until she made herself cum covered in both their juices. Megamind moaned wantonly into the fantasy.

And Roxanne moaned with him. If she pressed his cock against her just right she could use it to make herself come. But she didn't want it like that. She wanted to slip him inside until she was stuffed good and tight with each of his thrusts. She wanted to come, but more than that, she wanted him deep inside her when it happened so he could feel it too. The two continued to kiss and grind, his thick length tempting her aching hole until she simply couldn't take any more.

"I want you inside me," she whispered softly. His hands stilled on her hips, unsure what was going to happen next.

"You ready?" Roxanne asked, her voice thick with want and anticipation. His bright green eyes widened. She was going to take him? Like this? Oh heavens. He nodded, and his fingertips twitched into her sides.

She shifted, positioning the tip of his cock to her entrance. Then she took a breath and looked down at him again. The skinny blue alien was spread beneath her, looking up at her with both torturous anticipation and blind love. God, he was so beautiful, Roxanne thought as she slowly lowered herself onto him.

"Oh yesssss," Megamind hissed as she slid down, inch by thick inch, then let out a warm pant once he was buried to the hilt. Yesterday had only been his first time but heavens, it already felt so good to be back filling her again. It was perfect, it was Roxanne - him and Roxanne - pressed skin to skin as close as they could be.

Meanwhile Roxanne couldn't hold back a happy moan. Just like last night, she was wrapped tight around her man and she both wanted to stay still to relish the delightfully deep stretch, and ride him like her wild blue fuck pony. She leaned down to give him a quick kiss, but when she pulled back he leaned to follow her lips. And with that, she needed him moving inside her.

She started slowly, rolling her hips against his. The small motion pressed Megamind's cock deeper. Roxanne both saw and felt his shuddered breath, and relished it. She truly loved the power of being on top him, and seeing his reactions to being beneath her for the very first time. Then she moved a little more; this time sliding him out and then slipping him right back in. Oh that made his eyes flutter shut for a microsecond so she did it again, pausing to let the anticipation build. It made him whine lightly and thrust up as far as he could go, before Roxanne finally rolled back down the wet length. He let out a small inarticulate sound and his hips pressed up to meet hers. This was it. This was fucking her boy, and she watched his response to each movement dance across his expressive face.

"God, Megamind… uhhh, so…. fucking sexy," Roxanne panted, drawing her body down to crush his lips with furious kisses. He wrapped his arms around her and grasped her mouth greedily with his own until they were a mess of limbs and tongues. She arched happily as he raised his hips up when hers came down, thrust to thrust.

"Y-yes, oh…. Mmmm," Megamind moaned happily into her mouth.

She increased the pace, going faster and harder with short sharp little breaths. Soon the two of them were moving together and working themselves into a powerful rhythm.

"Love… being on.. t-top of you," Roxanne gasped between frantic kisses. And Megamind loved being beneath her, loved the way his hands were on her hips, almost pulling her down onto his cock. And she was loving the face he made as he let himself be pushed back into the bed over and over again.

Then Megamind had a flash of inspiration. He thought for a moment, gathering a bit of courage, then ran a hand along her body to cup her breast. And he squeezed her plump nipple sharply between his blue fingers. The pleasurable shock caused Roxanne to throw her head back and make one of his favorite noises. He beamed and couldn't take his eyes off her. Her breasts bounced with every buck and he bit his lip, but he couldn't hold back.

"Oh Roxanne! Mmm yes yes yes," he found himself shouting frantically as the sensations intensified. Each time he found himself buried to the hilt in that tight wet warmth only to have it tortuously pulled away before he received the sweet relief of her sliding back down again. Both were oblivious to anything but the other, their bodies meeting and parting in a frantic rhythm as their hips slapped loudly.

Suddenly Roxanne let out a sharp gasp that took him entirely by surprise. "Ooh yes baby! Right there!" she shuddered as she replicated the motion that had caused her to cry out, fucking him with an entirely new purpose now.

Megamind's green eyes widened. That was it. His cock was touching that spot deep within that his fingers knew so well. The final piece of the puzzle clicked into place. That was why she liked this position! Now that he knew, his lips curled upwards and his imaginative mind began to race and plot.

Roxanne didn't notice. Her eyes were pressed closed and she was squirming to get his thick head to graze her g-spot like that again. But when she opened them for a moment, she saw Megamind smirking at her.

Roxanne blinked and narrowed her eyes. She knew that look. That was from his collection of 'I am about to unveil my evil plan' looks. But before she could ask what he was up to, he moved.

Swiftly and smoothly Megamind drew his knees up and laid the bottoms of his feet flat against the sheets. He thrust his hips up while at the same time pulling her down onto his thick blue cock at an odd angle. The quick motion made her tip wildly forward and threw off her rhythm. She was about to ask him what the hell when she felt it.

Oh God, she felt it.

The head of his cock was pressed firm against that sweet spot. As if on cue he gave another little wiggle of his hips then a firm thrust. The motion caused his hard length to nudge it perfectly, and then, oh God, he did it again. She gaped down at him, eyes wide with both shock and pleasure.

Megamind continued to give her a wickedly arrogant little smile.

Oh, the things he would do to her now that he knew the exact position and angle. He would lick her to orgasm over and over again and then have her finish off with a sweet ride just like this. He would get her on all fours and fuck her from behind, making sure his cock hit that sweet spot with each thrusts. He would spin her around to ride him backwards, arching his back and pounding her g-spot into submission. He would give her every inch of his body, every inch of his cock, every inch of his intelligent and creative mind. All for her, all to make his love moan and squirm and pant just like this.

"Come for me, Roxanne," he whispered with barely contained glee.

Roxanne didn't have much control left to lose but she moaned variations on "Yes, yes, oh god yes" every time his thick head stroked her. She was getting so close now, and she clenched her thighs around his slim hips. She bucked and squirmed wildly on top of him; loving it and loving him as hard as she could.

"That's my girl," he moaned as she rode him in the way he'd only before imagined. "Show me how you come for me, Roxanne."

"Megamind," she gasped between each desperate buck and thrust. "Oh god baby, please! I need - uuggh! Oh, oh, oh, oh I'm gonna, Meg-Megs!"

She came hard and tight, grabbing wildly and digging her fingers into his arms. Each spasm made her pull him tighter until she finally buried her head in his shoulder as she gasped out deep heavy breaths. Her boy, her man, her sexy alien.

Megamind nearly yelped when she came. He'd thought she was tight before, but her orgasm caused her muscles to squeeze like a vice around his sensitive blue length. He'd really done it. He'd not only fucked her, he'd made her come. The realization made him moan and Megamind only needed to thrust into her fluttering tightness a few more times before she pulled him right over the edge with her.

He shouted as the first shots of his sweet creamy cum rushed out, and felt the pleasure as it surged through his body tingling all the way down to his toes with each wave of cum. This was amazing. She was amazing. Sex was amazing. If he'd known just how good this would be, he never would have waited so long. He cummed loudly into her until there was no more, then felt slightly light headed as he came down off his high. He finally relaxed back into the bed with a soft purr.

Roxanne felt the last licks course through her, and she relished his soft sweaty blue skin and happy purring sounds. After enjoying the moment, she slipped off his cock, wet and softening, and rolled off him entirely. A happy little hum could be heard as she slumped alongside his limp blue body and plopped her chin down on his thin chest.

"Where," she gasped after a moment, "did you learn that?"

"I've been able to calculate directional angles since I was two," Megamind said with a nonchalant little shrug. "But I've never used my penis as the vector line before."

There was a beat and then Roxanne burst out laughing.

This was not a giggle or even one short laugh. This was a full-throated belly laugh that shook her entire body in frantic spasms. And the more she laughed, the more the sore muscles between her legs ached at her. Which for some mysterious reason, only made her laugh harder.

He stared in confusion as she gasped in hysterics.

"What? What's so funny?"

Roxanne couldn't even formulate a response. She just waved her hand at him in an attempt to communicate that she could not communicate right now. She was laughing so hard that the she actually thought she might cry. He was Megamind all right. The very villain that had kidnapped her so many times was now the man she wanted in her bed, and even though he completely changed his destiny, he was still just so... him. Perfectly, wonderfully, maddeningly, him.

He continued to study her in baffled amusement.

When her laughter finally died down she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you so much," Roxanne said, and exhaled another chuckle.

"I still don't understand what was funny," he replied, wrinkling his large blue forehead.

"Just you. You are the best," she gushed and began peppering his face with giggly kisses.

Megamind had no clue what was going on, but she was praising him. So he decided to chalk it up to Roxanne just being weird and simply let it go. He let a silent smile creep across his face and enjoyed his post-orgasm haze as well as her tiny kisses on his forehead, nose, and flushed cheeks.

Then she slowed and they looked into each other's eyes for a moment, quiet and still. He was about to whisper how much he loved her, nuzzle her, and tell her she was glorious and he was so lucky.

"Think we could get Minion to make waffles?" Roxanne asked abruptly. "I need carbs."

"Oooh waffles..." Megamind echoed dreamily. "With chocolate syrup and cherries and chocolate chips too?"

"As long as you don't put a pixie stick on top of that, we're good," she teased, though the part about chocolate and cherries sounded good. Really good.

"Eww, no thank you. That's a bit excessive even for me," he said wrinkling his brow in disgust before his face brightened once again. "Maybe some powdered sugar though!"

"Did you eat anything yet this morning?" Roxanne asked as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, finally getting up for the day.

"Donuts." He sat up with a shrug and Roxanne knew exactly which kind was his favorite.

"And now you want more powdered sugar?" she stared at him pointedly while she put on her soft fluffy black robe, a gift for when she spent the night at the Lair. She'd talked him into increasing the temperature somewhat, but most mornings she still found herself chilly.

He got up and stood next to her, searching for wherever she had flung his underwear before giving up and grabbing a new pair out of the drawer.

"What? Alien metabolism remember? I have different caloric needs then you humans." And before she could argue with him, he silenced her with a kiss. Then he pulled away quickly and with a wicked grin.

"Race you to the kitchen? First one there gets first waffle!" he wiggled his eyebrows playfully then turned to bolt for the door.

"Wait, Megamind?"

He turned back and Roxanne's blue eyes were cloudy, as though she was deeply worried about something. He frowned, and immediately rushed back closer to her.

Before he could ask what was wrong, she pulled him into a tight hug and nuzzled her cheek against his. "I love you."

He returned the hug with a look of confusion. Was she upset about something? Had he done something wrong? Then before he could ask, she pushed him abruptly down onto the bed again, now with a sly smirk. Shaking her head she said, "You're too easy," and made a break for the door.

"That waffle is mine spaceman." Then Roxanne stole his evil bat slippers and darted down the hallway.

He lay on the bed for a moment, gaping in surprise. Then his face lit up with a huge smile and he let out a cackling laugh. He shook his head as he sat up, and rushed to grab his pants off the floor before sprinting down the hall in pursuit.

"Roxanne Ritchie! You are evil!" Megamind called after her.


End file.
